Vuelve conmigo
by Khira-chan
Summary: El secreto de Rukawa es desvelado y desaparece. Pero Sakuragi no dejará que el kitsune abandone lo que más le importa. Yaoi. RuHana
1. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hacía pocos días que el curso escolar había comenzado, y en unas semanas comenzarían los partidos de entrenamiento del Shohoku. Después de haberse perdido los juegos de invierno a causa de su lesión en la espalda, Sakuragi estaba loco por comenzar a jugar en serio de nuevo. _Este año ganaremos el torneo de la prefectura y también el nacional, _pensó sonriente, a_demás este genio serà proclamado mvp y así le demostraré a ese kitsune quien es la estrella del Shohoku._

Después del torneo intercolegial, Sakuragi estuvo tres meses sin participar en los entrenamientos del equipo. Cuando finalmente volvió, a mediados del invierno, todos en Shohoku tenían una duda en mente: seguirían jugando él y Rukawa en equipo tal y como lo hicieron en el partido contra el Sannoh, o por el contrario seguirían sin pasarse el balón excepto cuando no les quedase más remedio? No había manera de adivinarlo, pues esos dos no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que entraron en el gimnasio. Después de una serie de ejercicios físicos y estiramientos, el capitán Miyagi dividió a los jugadores en equipos de cinco para realizar partidos de media cancha a 10 puntos (después de la fama adquirida por el Shohoku ese año se habían apuntado bastantes nuevos jugadores y eran 25). Miyagi, el más interesado en saber si podría contar con esa pareja de idiotas, los puso en el mismo equipo, junto a Kuwata. Nada más empezar el partidillo, las dudas fueron despejadas. Sakuragi ganó en el salto a Ishi, el balón llegó a Rukawa, quién se lo pasó a Kuwata. Éste hizo un amago de tirar un triple, pero le devolvió el balón a Rukawa. El kitsune entró en zona, le pasó el balón a Sakuragi y éste encestó con un tiro bajo el aro. Se oyó un suspiro unánime en todo el gimnasio. Parecía que esos dos habían decidido llevarse bien al menos dentro de la cancha. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Miyagi se dirigió a Sakuragi:

- Has jugado muy bien, Hanamichi – le dijo – Me alegro que te hayas recuperado tan pronto de la espalda. Será una suerte contar contigo para el torneo de la prefectura.

- Por supuesto Ryo-chin, este genio llevará el equipo a la victoria HAHAHAHA!

- Además veo que tú y Rukawa haceis una gran pareja – agregó el capitán mirando a ambos – puede que sí que este año ganemos el torneo.

- Oye oye Ryo-chin, no me compares con este kitsune. El talentoso jugador Hanamichi Sakuragi es capaz de lograr la victoria él solito.

- Doa'ho – dijo Rukawa.

- Teme kitsuneeeee! A quien llamas doa'ho?

- Ves a otro doa'ho por aquí?

- TEME KITSUNEEE…

Algunas cosas no iban a cambiar tan fácilmente…

Era sábado por la tarde, y Sakuragi se dirigía a casa de Yohei para hacer un trabajo. Al pasar cerca de las canchas de baloncesto del barrio, vio dos chicos jugando un uno contra uno. No había nada de raro en ello, pero el peinado de uno de los chicos le dejó clavado en el sitio. Esos pelos parados sólo podían pertenecer al capitán del Ryonan: Akira Sendoh. _Que hace Sendoh en este barrio? No hay canastas más cerca de su casa? Un momento, pero si està jugando con… Rukawa?_

Sakuragi se acercó a la cancha y observó. En efecto, los dos chicos eran nada más y nada menos que dos de los mayores rivales de Kanagawa, Akirah sendoh y Kaede Rukawa. Por sus rostros y lo empapado de sus camisetas parecía que llevaban bastante tiempo jugando.

_No lo entiendo, _pensó Sakuragi, _que hacen esos dos practicando juntos? Es que acaso son amigos? _En ese momento sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Eso que sentía, eran celos? Celos de que? A él que le importaba que Rukawa fuera amigo del puercoespín? Se quedó observando unos minutos más. Sendo parecía que había ganado, pues después de una clavada recogió el balón y se acercó sonriente a Rukawa. Sakuragi decidió marchar del lugar antes de que lo descubrieran.

Mientras, en la cancha…

- Te he ganado otra vez, Kaede – dijo Sendoh sonriente.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. Y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Kaede.

- Vamos Kaede, los amigos se llaman por el nombre – Sendoh seguía con la misma sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

- mmpf - contestó Rukawa, lo cual en su idioma significaba 'está bien'.

Rukawa había estado a punto de decirle "Tú y yo no somos amigos". Pero se contuvo. Y se contuvo porque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Él y Sendoh llevaban meses practicando juntos, desde que éste se lo propuso después de que se encontraran un día por casualidad. Al principio Rukawa se negó, pero luego pensó que seria la mejor manera de superarlo en los partidos. Así que aceptó, pero luego Sendoh empezó a insistir en hacer otras cosas, como ir a tomar, al cine o simplemente a pasear. Rukawa por supuesto le decía que no, pero el insistente puercoespín había terminado por convencerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Rukawa nunca tenía planes que no fueran ir a entrenar.

- Vienes esta noche a mi casa? – preguntó Sendoh mientras recogían sus cosas.

- Para? – preguntó a su vez Rukawa.

- Que tal mirar una película?

- Cuál?

- No sé, ya lo decidiremos. Venga, que sé que mañana no tienes entrenamiento. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

- No – contestó inmediatamente Rukawa.

Sendoh sonrió aún más (si era posible) y dijo:

- Porque no? Vamos, no te voy a violar jaja.

Rukawa apartó la vista.

- Ya lo sé idiota. Es que no me gusta dormir fuera.

- Tanto miedo te da dormir fuera de casa?

- ….

- Vale, no me mires así jaja. Luego de la peli te acompañaré a la estación, vale?

- mmpf.

- Qué te pasa Hanamichi? – preguntó Yohei Mito a su amigo del alma, el cual estaba muy callado.

- Nada.

- Vamos, algo te pasa. Estás muy callado.

- Es que… - Sakuragi dudó. Que decirle?

- Es que qué?

- Es una tontería.

- Da igual, cuéntamelo.

- Nada, que esta tarde vi a Rukawa y a Sendoh practicando juntos en una cancha.

- Rukawa y Sendoh? Que extraño, no?

- Eso era lo que estaba pensando.

- Quizàs són amigos.

- Sí, quizás.

Yohei se quedó mirando a su amigo, quien parecía bastante abatido, y sonrió.

- Y te molesta? – le preguntó.

- El qué?

- Que sean amigos.

- No digas tonterías, Yohei. A mí que me importa que esos dos sean amigos.

- Entonces porque estás así?

- Así como?

- Cabreado.

- Que yo no estoy cabreado! – casi gritó Sakuragi.

- Ya lo veo jajaja.

- Está bien, está bien! Lo que me molesta es que ese maldito kitsune sea un antisocial con todos los del equipo y en cambio se haga amigo del imbécil del puercoespín.

Yohei se puso serio.

- En fin, y que querías? Que se hiciera amigo tuyo?

- Qué dices?

- Digo que desde que entraste en el equipo no le has dejado en paz ni un momento, incluso intentabas poner al resto del equipo en su contra, criticándolo todo el tiempo y con la tontería de que no le pasaran el balón. Y ahora te extrañas de que busque amigos en otros equipos?

- …

- Mira Hanamichi, si en realidad lo que pasa es que te gustaría que tú y Rukawa fueran amigos…

- Que no digas tonterías, Yohei! Porque querría yo ser amigo del kitsune?

- Bueno, ahora que dices que ya no te gusta Haruko, pensé que…

- Que no, Yohei, ese maldito kitsune y yo somos incompatibles de todas maneras.

- En la cancha no parece así.

- Eso es diferente.

- Vale como quieras. Pero…

- Continuamos con el trabajo o que?

- …

Sendoh estaba duchándose cuando oyó sonar el timbre. _Maldito Rukawa, siempre tan impuntual, y hoy llega a la hora –_ pensó Sendoh – _Menos mal que dentro de poco ya no tendré que seguir aguantándolo – _se rió – _no sé como, pero_ _hoy voy a hacer que te descubras._

Salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al hacerlo pensó en aprovechar la situación, y se rió otra vez. _Lo tengo. No me importa si a cambio pillo un resfriado._

Desafiando al frío que sentía, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Tal y como pensaba, la cara de Rukawa modificó un poco su habitual indiferencia en un gesto indescifrable para la mayoría de la gente, pero no para Sendoh.

- Hola. Pasa – dijo el anfitrión. Rukawa entró y Sendoh cerró la puerta. Ambos pasaron al salón.

- Que haces así?

- Estaba duchándome.

- A buenas horas.

- Jeje lo sé. Ven, subamos a mi habitación.

- No sabes vestirte solo?

- Jaja claro que sí. Pero mientras podemos decidir la película – Sendoh empezó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Rukawa dudó un poco pero enseguida le siguió.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sendoh abrió el armario y le dijo a Rukawa que podía sentarse en la cama.

- Que te parece Space Jam? – Dijo sendoh riendo.

- Ni hablar.

- Porque, ya la has visto?

- No – _sí, _pensó, recordando el trauma de ver a su ídolo jugando al baloncesto con conejos y alienígenas.

En eso Sendoh, una vez elegida la ropa interior, se giró y se quitó la toalla. Rukawa apartó la vista al momento. _Esta vez no te escapas._

- Qué ocurre?

- Eh?

- Porque apartas así la vista?

- De que hablas? – Rukawa empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No le gustaba en absoluto la conversación.

- De que siempre evitas mirar la desnudez masculina, de eso.

- No digas chorradas, Sendoh – dijo Rukawa levantándose.

Sendoh se acercó a Rukawa poniéndose entre él y la puerta de la habitación.

- No es ninguna chorrada. Lo que sí es una chorrada es que no lo admitas – se acercó un poco más.

- Admitir el qué, idiota? – el tono de Rukawa aumentó su volumen sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sendoh bajó los ojos. Rukawa palideció.

- Ésto – en un gesto rápido, Sendoh agarró a Rukawa por los genitales, confirmando lo que ya sabía. Rukawa se había excitado al tenerlo tan cerca y desnudo.

- Ah! Suéltame idiota! – Sendoh lo soltó.

Rukawa estaba muy pálido y respiraba con dificultad. _Lo sabe, _pensó, _no, mejor dicho lo sabía. Maldita sea, desde cuando?_

Sendoh lo miraba, cómo no, sonriente. Finalmente dijo:

- No es para tanto.

- …

- Vamos Rukawa, es normal que no quieras que se sepa. Que dirían los de tu equipo si supieran que su estrella es gay?

- … - Rukawa palidecía aún más por momentos.

- Pero yo soy tu amigo, y lo único es que me duele que no hayas confiado en mí para contármelo.

- Tú… - Rukawa se decidió a hablar – tú no dirás nada de esto a nadie?

- Claro que no, por quien me tomas?

- ...

- Vamos a alquilar la película?

- Yo… no me encuentro bien, prefiero volverme a casa si no te importa.

- Vaya, como quieras. Te acompaño a la estación.

- No hace falta.

- Está bien. Te llamaré la semana que viene.

- Sí…

Sendoh se vistió y acompañó a Rukawa a la puerta. Cuando se hubo ido, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triunfal asomara en su rostro. _Por fin te he desenmascarado Rukawa. Ahora te vas a enterar. _


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Las clases en lunes siempre se hacen pesadas, pero para Rukawa eran igual todos los días. La única diferencia era que ese día no estaba dormido sobre su pupitre. El profesor no cabía en sí de gozo, pensando que por fin su alumno más dormilón estaba escuchando su explicación. Nada más lejos de la realidad, Rukawa seguía pensando en lo ocurrido la tarde del sábado. _Sendoh… de verdad no dirá nada? Espero que no. Además, que ganaría él con eso?_

Al finalizar las clases de la tarde, se dirigió al vestuario del equipo de baloncesto. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se cruzó con dos chicos que lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero no le dio importancia, de hecho estaba acostumbrado a que bastantes chicos de la escuela le miraran mal. La siguiente persona que se encontró fue una chica que venía corriendo, y que se echó a llorar en cuanto lo vio. _Eso sí que es raro, _pensó, pues normalmente chica que se cruzaba, chica a la que los ojos se transformaban en corazoncitos. Finalmente llegó al vestuario, donde no había nadie. Se cambió y se encaminó al gimnasio. Mientras se acercaba vio que había muchos chicos y chicas en la entrada, mirando a dentro y comentando algo. Cuando los chicos y chicas que había en la entrada le vieron llegar, callaron de golpe, y se apartaron de la puerta. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Entró al gimnasio, y palideció.

El gimnasio estaba lleno de pintadas por todas partes. En las gradas, en las paredes, en las puertas, en el suelo… Eso de por sí ya era un desastre, pero lo que hizo que el corazón de Rukawa casi dejara de latir, era lo que ponían. "Rukawa maricón", "a Rukawa le gusta que se la metan", "Rukawa, la estrella gay del Shohoku?" y cosas así.

Todo el equipo de bàsquet estaba dentro del gimnasio, mirando incrédulos las pintadas. En eso vieron que Rukawa había entrado. Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Sólo se oía cuchichear a los alumnos que estaban en las puertas.

Finalmente Ayako se acercó a él.

- Rukawa… - empezó diciendo – no hagas caso, hoy mismo lo limpiaremos entre todos y…

Rukawa finalmente reaccionó y se quedó mirando a Ayako como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Después levantó la vista y vio que todo el equipo le miraba: el capitán Miyagi, Yasuda, Kakuta, la hermana de Akagi… y el Doa'ho. Éste último le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

Entonces Kaede Rukawa hizo algo que no había hecho en su vida: dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

- Rukawa! – le llamó Ayako inútilmente. El chico había pasado a empujones entre los mirones de la puerta y se alejaba corriendo del gimnasio.

_Mierda mierda mierda! Como has podido? Maldito seas Sendoh. Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido de confiar en ti!_

En el gimnasio, Miyagi espantó a los espectadores y cerró las puertas del gimnasio. Nadie en el equipo decía una palabra.

- Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó finalmente Ayako.

- Habrá que limpiar todo esto – dijo Miyagi.

- Me refería a Rukawa, tonto.

- Ah, pues…

- Creeis… creeis que es verdad lo que ponen? – se atrevió a preguntar Kuwata.

Silencio.

- Ya has visto como se ha ido… - dijo Shiozaki.

Más silencio. Miyagi miró a Sakuragi. Éste sólo miraba al suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en él. Tenía la mente en blanco. Ver a su enemigo, a su rival, con ese gesto de derrota en la cara, y verle huir de esa manera… le había dejado en shock.

- En fin, a limpiar. Habrá que contarle esto al profesor Anzai cuando vuelva – dijo Miyagi.

Rukawa llegó por fin a su casa. Casi había muerto en el intento, pues tenía la vista nublada y habían estado a punto de atropellarlo dos veces. Al ir a dejar la bicicleta en el garaje, vio que estaba el coche de su padre. Se quedó parado sin saber que hacer. _No me avisó que llegaba hoy, _pensó. Su padre casi nunca estaba en casa a causa de los viajes de empresa que debía realizar a menudo, por lo que se podría decir que Rukawa vivía sólo. Dejó la bicicleta en su sitio, cogió las llaves de la puerta con manos temblorosas y abrió. _Qué le voy a decir? Como contarle que no puedo regresar a Shohoku?_

- Kaede? – dijo una voz desde la cocina.

- Sí, soy yo – Rukawa se dirigió a donde estaba su padre. Las manos aún le temblaban.

- Hola hijo.

- Hola. No me dijiste que llegabas hoy.

- Ya lo sé. Pero se anuló la última reunión que tenía el miércoles y… - Hiro Rukawa se fijó en el estado de su hijo – Qué te pasa?

- Eh? Nada.

- Como que nada, pero si estás temblando. Ah por cierto, que haces a estas horas en casa? No tienes entrenamiento?

- Tenía, pero me marché antes de que empezara…

- Porqué?

- Porque… - Rukawa respiró hondo y después de algunas frases entrecortadas le contó a su padre lo de las pintadas del gimnasio. Mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba ya sin poder controlarlo.

Su padre le miró fijamente.

- Y por eso te has marchado del entrenamiento? Seguro que habrá sido algún gamberro de tu escuela que te tiene envidia y quería fastidiarte. No debes hacer caso de esas cosas, Kaede. Además al haberte ido así la gente pensará que lo que pone es verdad.

- Es que… - Rukawa dudaba. Una vez había tanteado el terreno antes de hablarle a su padre sobre su homosexualidad, y su reacción no había sido para nada positiva, con lo cual sólo había conseguido encerrarse aún más en sí mismo. Pero sí no se lo contaba su padre le obligaría a regresar a Shohoku. La mirada de su padre lo hacía más difícil todavía. Cogió aire y lo soltó - … es verdad.

Esta vez fue Rukawa padre quién palideció.

- Como dices? – dijo arrastrando cada sílaba.

- Digo que es verdad. Soy gay, papá.

La bofetada de su padre no le pilló desprevenido. Se esperaba algo así, pero no quiso protegerse. Lo que no se esperaba fueron las palabras que siguieron.

- Vete.

- Qué?

- Ya me has oído – dijo su padre con una extraña calma – Vete de esta casa.

Rukawa no se lo podía creer. Su padre lo estaba echando de casa?

- QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO? HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ! – explotó.

- Papá…

- FUERA DE MI VISTA!

Rukawa no dijo más y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

**Hola a todos/as! Lamento mucho no haberme presentado en el primer capítulo! Es que soy novata en esto jeje y pensaba que las notas de autora se editaban después XD**

**Pues eso, soy Khira-chan y espero que les guste mi primer fanfic. Por favor escribidme reviews con vuestra opinión, y también para saber que alguien lee mi historia ;)**

**Muchos besos desde Mallorca.**

**Mata ne!**


	3. capitulo 3

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Capítulo 3**

Sakuragi y su gundam estaban en Danny's tomando unos refrescos. Por supuesto el tema de conversación era la recién descubierta sexualidad de Rukawa.

- Ya decía yo que no era normal que de todas esas porristas no le gustara ninguna – dijo Ookusu.

- Sí, pero de ahí a que sea gay… - continuó Noma.

- Bah, mejor, así quizás nosotros tendremos alguna oportunidad con las chicas de la escuela – agregó Takamiya.

- Por cierto Hanamichi, como se lo ha tomado Haruko? – preguntó Noma. Pero su amigo no pareció haberlo escuchado.

- Hanamichiiii!

- Eh?

- Te preguntaba como se lo ha tomado Haruko.

- Ah, pues no sé. No me fijé en ella la verdad.

- Vaya Hanamichi, será verdad que ella ya no te gusta?

- Ya os he dicho que ahora solo me interesa como amiga.

- Quizás es que ahora le interesan más los hombres, como a Rukawa – rió Takamiya. Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Sakuragi lo miró como si fuera a darle uno de sus famosos cabezazos. Pero no. Sólo se levantó.

- Me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

- A-adiós, Hanamichi – dijeron sus amigos.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Noma le preguntó a Yohei:

- Tú sabes qué le ocurre?

- No lo sé seguro – contestó – creo que simplemente está preocupado por Rukawa.

- Preocupado? Pero si le odia! Yo pensé que estaría contento!

- No, no le odia. Yo creo que en realidad nunca le ha odiado. Pero es muy cabezota y no lo admitirá. Además, aunque así fuera, Hanamichi no es de los que se alegran de las desgracias ajenas.

- Tienes razón…

- Que creéis que pasará mañana? – interrumpió Ookusu.

- No lo sé, pero no me gustaría estar en la piel de Rukawa – admitió Yohei.

oooooooo

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pues no llevaba reloj. Tampoco llevaba dinero, ya que había salido de su casa con lo puesto, y menos un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia que caía desde hacía unos minutos. Pero Rukawa no notaba la lluvia, ni el frío. Sólo un dolor intenso en el pecho que no le permitía respirar con normalidad.

De repente, una luz le sorprendió y oyó un frenazo. El coche se detuvo a un palmo, pero Rukawa cayó por inercia. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba cruzando una calle.

- Ey chico! Estás bien? – oyó que le decían. El dolor del pecho había aumentado con el sobresalto.

La persona que le había hablado se arrodilló junto a él.

- Ey… estás bien? – repitió.

- Sí…

- No te he llegado a dar, verdad?

- No…

- Qué te ocurre entonces?

- Nada… - Rukawa se levantó con dificultad y miró por primera vez a la persona que le estaba hablando, quién también se levantó. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, alto, robusto, con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta, e iba muy bien vestido.

- Chico, seguro que te encuentras bien? Qué haces en camiseta bajo esta lluvia? Vas a pillar una pulmonía. Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?

- No, gracias…

- Seguro? Vamos, no me cuesta nada. Y después del susto que te he dado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- Yo… no tengo donde ir – admitió Rukawa.

El hombre lo miró con sorpresa, pero al cabo de un momento sonrió.

- Entonces si quieres puedes venir a mi casa.

- Cómo?

- Que puedes pasar esta noche en mi casa. Vivo aquí cerca. Y si quieres, me cuentas que te ha pasado y buscamos juntos una solución.

- …

- Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Si no qué harás, vagar toda la noche por la calle o ir a un albergue para mendigos?

Al oír la palabra "confiar", Rukawa se estremeció. Pero la verdad no le apetecía seguir caminando sin rumbo. Accedió.

- Por cierto, me llamo Seijuro Ito.

- Kaede Rukawa.

Seijuro Ito montó en el coche y Rukawa hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos entraban los dos en un piso de estilo occidental, de lujo habría que añadir.

- Puede darte una ducha si quieres. Yo te traeré algo de ropa. Ahí tienes el baño.

- Gracias…

Rukawa entró en el baño y empezó a desvestirse como un autómata. Entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. El dolor del pecho había disminuido un poco. Oyó como se abría la puerta del baño.

- Te dejo la ropa encima del taburete.

- mmpf.

El agua le estaba quemando la piel, pero no le importaba. Nada importaba ya.

Cuando salió del baño, vestido con la ropa que le había dejado Seijuro, se encontró a éste en pijama tomando un vaso de leche en el comedor. Le sonrió mientras le ofrecía uno.

- Espero que te haya sentado bien la ducha. Aunque no te librarás del resfriado.

- …

- Que tal si te sientas conmigo y me cuentas que te ha pasado.

Rukawa nunca supo porqué, pero empezó a contarle todo. Quizá necesitaba desahogarse. Cuando llegó a la parte en que le confirmaba a su padre que era gay, dudó un momento, pero Seijuro tenía una expresión tan cálida y comprensiva que continuó. Al acabar, pensó que aquel hombre le diría algo así como "Dale tiempo a tu padre, él acabará por aceptarte", "Aún así debes volver al instituto", pero no fue así.

- Qué edad tienes?

- Eh? Ah, dieciséis – contestó sorprendido Rukawa. No se esperaba la pregunta.

- Entonces ya puedes trabajar.

- Pues… sí.

- Verás, soy el dueño de una discoteca del centro, Factory. La conoces?

- No… - _Nunca he ido a una discoteca, _pensó.

- Como te decía, soy el dueño, y justamente ahora estoy buscando camarero. Te interesa?

- Cómo? – Rukawa estaba cada vez más sorprendido. Él, trabajando de camarero en una discoteca?

- Eso, tienes ya edad para trabajar, has acabado la enseñanza obligatoria, no quieres volver al instituto y no puedes volver a casa. Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo un tiempo, y descontaré tus gastos de tu sueldo. El resto lo puedes ahorrar y más adelante podrás alquilar una habitación o lo que puedas, e incluso pagarte los estudios más adelante en caso de que quisieras retomarlos.

Rukawa se quedó sin palabras. _No suena tan mal._ Tan sólo pudo decir:

- Gracias…

oooooooo

**N/A: holaass de nuevo! Qué os ha parecido el tercer capítulo? Un poco corto, lo sé XD**

**He de comentar una cosa respecto a los dos anteriores: no han salido las líneas que puse para señalar que había un cambio de escena. Gomen nasai, ya dije que era novatilla, y aún no controlo mucho. **

**Muchísimas gracias a Dannan, Shadir, drk-liss, Hikaru Itsuko, Sakare (esa capooo), Nikie, kinyoubi, caritadmanga, pauchan, Saemi Takey y Yukina por sus reviews. Sigan escribiendome!**

**Besos desde Mallorca.**

**Mata ne!**


	4. capitulo 4

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones chico-chico. Así que homofóbicos abstenerse.**

**Capítulo 4**

- Como que no ha venido? – exclamó un pelirrojo en los pasillos de la preparatoria Shohoku.

- No, hoy no ha venido a ninguna clase – repitió Ishi, aún extrañado de que Sakuragi le hubiera preguntado donde estaba Rukawa.

- Es normal, Hanamichi – dijo Yohei – puede que quiera dejar pasar unos días para que las cosas se calmen. Mira a tu alrededor.

Sakuragi miró y se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. En Shohoku no se hablaba de otra cosa. En todos los rincones de la preparatoria se comentaban las pintadas del gimnasio y la huida del kitsune.

- Tienes razón, Yohei. Crees que vendrá al entrenamiento de esta tarde?

- No lo sé, Hanamichi. Ni idea.

oooooooo

- Kaede… - Seijuro llamaba a un medio dormido y resfriado Rukawa.

- … - Rukawa no abría los ojos.

- Kaede, como te encuentras?

- Me duele mucho la cabeza… - _Porqué me llama Kaede?_

- Normal, tienes fiebre. Escucha, voy a hacer unas gestiones. Te dejo antitérmicos en la mesilla. Volveré antes de la hora de comer, y si por la tarde te encuentras mejor te enseñaré Factory.

- mmpf.

Seijuro sonrió y dejó dormir al chico. Antes de irse, le echó un último vistazo, y sonrió aún más. _Es muy hermoso, _pensó.

Esa misma tarde, Seijuro y Rukawa entraban en el famoso Factory. Aunque Seijuro le había hablado de él como una discoteca, ésta estaba en realidad en el sótano. La planta baja era un sencillo bar de estilo muy juvenil, y a esa hora de la tarde estaba lleno a reventar. El camarero saludó a Seijuro y a Rukawa después de que el primero los presentara.

- Te gusta? – preguntó Seijuro una vez hubieron bajado a la discoteca.

- Es muy grande – dijo Rukawa.

- Eso es porque ahora está vacía. Ya verás el viernes.

- El viernes?

- Sí, la discoteca abre viernes y sábados. El resto de días trabajarás en el bar de arriba. Touya, el camarero que te acabo de presentar, te enseñará lo que necesites. Empezarás mañana.

- De acuerdo.

oooooooo

Como todas las tardes, el equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku entrenaba en el gimnasio. Sin embargo, ese día había algo diferente. Nadie gritaba, ni se quejaba. Apenas se pronunciaban palabras como "Pásamela" o "Te toca".

Hacía una semana que Rukawa había desaparecido. Nadie sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera el profesor Anzai, que llamó a su casa el primer día que Rukawa faltó a las clases, sólo para descubrir que ni su propio padre sabía donde se encontraba. Se citaron ese mismo día, y Hiro Rukawa le explicó al profesor Anzai todo lo ocurrido la tarde del pasado lunes. El pobre hombre se veía tan arrepentido que el profesor Anzai no se atrevió a recriminarle nada. En cambio le prometió que haría lo posible para encontrar a su jugador. Tres días después dos policías se paseaban por el instituto, pero no averiguaron nada. Kaede Rukawa se había esfumado.

_Donde coño te has metido, kitsune, _se preguntaba Sakuragi mientras practicaba los tiros en salto. Pero estaba tan desconcentrado que no le entraba ninguno. Ayako se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó al pelirrojo.

- Sakuragi… - empezó a decir.

- Que pasa, Ayako? – preguntó Sakuragi mientras cogía el balón con una mano.

- Seguro que está bien – dijo la mánager.

Sakuragi sabía a quien se refería, aunque estuvo a punto de hacer como quien no sabe de qué le están hablando. Forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

- Pues claro Ayako, no vale la pena preocuparse por ese kitsune. Seguro que estará escondido en su madriguera – dicho esto se giró y siguió con los tiros.

Ayako se quedó mirando al pelirrojo. _Nunca le había visto una sonrisa tan falsa,_ pensó. _Está en verdad preocupado. Como todos. En los años que hace que conozco a Rukawa, jamás había faltado a un solo entrenamiento de baloncesto, ni siquiera estando enfermo. Y hoy se cumple una semana… _Ayako se encaminó de nuevo a un lado del gimnasio. Al cruzarse con Ryota, ambos se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación. La misma que tenían todos los integrantes del equipo.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Sakuragi y su gundam iban hacia el Danny's, como era costumbre. Todos sabían la causa del mal humor de Hanamichi, pero también sabían que no lo iba a admitir. Así que se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de trivialidades.

- Se te ve muy preocupado – dijo Yohei a Sakuragi, mientras caminaban solos por la calle. El resto de la gundam había tomado otro camino – Y no me harás creer que no tiene que ver con Rukawa.

Sakuragi miró a su amigo, y le pareció estúpido seguir disimulando.

- Es que… y si le ha pasado algo? – dijo al fin.

- Porque piensas eso? Quién sería capaz de hacerle algo a Rukawa?

- Y si… - Sakuragi dudó – y si se ha hecho algo él?

- Pero que dices, Hanamichi? – Yohei se sorprendió. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

- No sé… sólo sé que para ese maldito zorro el baloncesto lo es todo, pero hace una semana que no aparece por el gimnasio. Nadie lo ha visto en ninguna cancha. Si ha pensado… si ha pensado, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, que por culpa de lo que ha pasado no podrá jugar en ningún equipo… - Sakuragi no pudo continuar hablando.

- Que no, Hanamichi. Rukawa es Rukawa, por muy mal que se sienta, estoy seguro que no haría una tontería así.

- Eso espero, Yohei. Eso espero.

oooooooo

No había sido tan horrible como esperaba. La música de la discoteca le gustaba, pero, aunque en la barra no se sentía tan fuerte, los oídos le habían pitado todo el fin de semana. Los demás camareros habían sido muy amables con él, y le habían enseñado todo tipo de combinaciones posibles de alcohol, refresco y zumo. Sin embargo, había notado que le miraban con cierto aire de preocupación, que desaparecía cuando Seijuro andaba cerca.

_Seijuro…, _pensó. Se le hacía extraño llamarle así, pues tenía casi 15 años más que él, pero él mismo se lo había ordenado. Así que tampoco podía quejarse de que Seijuro le llamara también por el nombre.

- Kaede… te falta mucho? – oyó que le llamaba.

- No, ya casi estoy – dijo Rukawa mientras se secaba con la toalla. Se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones del pijama, entonces notó que había algo en un bolsillo. Lo sacó. Sólo era un pañuelo de papel. Lo arrugó aún más haciendo una pelota, y se dispuso a tirarlo a la papelera del baño. Entonces sintió de nuevo aquel dolor agudo en el pecho.

Levantó ambos brazos, imitando un movimiento que sabía muy bien. Lanzó la pelotita que había hecho y ésta entró en la papelera. Notó que la vista se le nublaba.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, pero una mano le agarró de la muñeca.

- Qué te pasa? – preguntó Seijuro.

- Nada… - la voz de Rukawa apenas era audible.

- Como que nada… mírame.

- No…

- Mírame he dicho.

Rukawa le miró. Pero no veía nada. Se decidió a hablar.

- Yo… echo de menos algunas cosas…

Entonces dio un respingo. Seijuro le estaba abrazando.

- No te preocupes Kaede. Estás empezando de cero, y es normal que sientas añoranza, en especial del baloncesto.

Rukawa no se sorprendió de que él supiera qué era concretamente lo que añoraba. Seijuro se separó un poco de Rukawa, y poniendo las manos detrás de su nuca, continuó.

- Pero recuerda que esto sólo es una etapa de tu vida, y que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rukawa. Q_ue habría sido de mí si casi no me hubiera atropellado?_

Seijuro sonrió, y entonces acercó sus labios a los de Rukawa.

Rukawa se quedó paralizado de la impresión. Seijuro lo estaba besando!

Puso las manos en su pecho, como tratando de apartarlo, pero no lo hizo. Las manos de Seijuro seguían en su nuca. Abrió los labios queriendo decir algo, pero la lengua de Seijuro aprovechó rápidamente para meterse en su boca. Las manos de Rukawa bajaron del pecho de Seijuro a su cintura, mientras que una de las manos de Seijuro se colocó en la espalda de Rukawa, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Rukawa empezó acorresponder el beso. _Que sensación tan increíble. _Estuvieron así unos segundos, besándose apasionadamente, hasta que fue Seijuro el que se separó. Parecía muy serio.

Miró a Rukawa fijamente a los ojos. Éste notó con pesar que se ruborizaba. Le costaba mantener la mirada de Seijuro.

- Me gustas mucho, Kaede. Eres un chico muy especial – dijo Seijuro.

- Tú… tú también me… me gustas.

Seijuro sonrió.

- Ven – dijo simplemente, cogiendo a Rukawa de la mano. Entraron a la habitación de Seijuro.

- Siéntate en la cama – Rukawa obedeció. Seijuro se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarlo aún más apasionadamente que antes.

Rukawa sólo se dejaba llevar, incapaz de pensar en nada coherente. Notó que Seijuro le empujaba hacia atrás. Ahora estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con Seijuro encima suyo quitándose la camisa. Luego éste se agachó y empezó a besar en el pecho a Rukawa, quien se estremeció de placer. Después de unos minutos Seijuro le quitó los pantalones y acarició el miembro de Rukawa por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que soltara un gemido. Cerró los ojos.

_Qué está pasando?_

Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que Seijuro estaba también en ropa interior, quitándole la suya. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, agarró el miembro de Rukawa y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente. Rukawa empezó a gemir. Pero gimió mucho más cuando notó que Seijuro empezaba a masturbarlo con la boca. El placer le hacía arquear la espalda, y no tardó en correrse. Seijuro se apartó y lo miró complacido. Cuando se hubo recuperado, se incorporó y miró a Seijuro a los ojos. _Y ahora qué?_

- Me toca – dijo Seijuro sonriente, mientras se quitaba la ropa interior. Rukawa dudó, pero alargó la mano hacia el miembro de Seijuro. Pero éste no se lo permitió.

- Que… qué pasa? – Rukawa no entendía nada.

- Gírate – la sonrisa de Seijuro adquirió un matiz extraño.

Rukawa comprendió. Un gesto de temor se formó en su rostro.

- No tengas miedo. Te prepararé. Gírate – Vio como Seijuro abría uno de los cajones de la mesilla y cogía un preservativo y un tubo que supuso era lubricante.

Muy despacio, Rukawa se dio la vuelta. No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba aterrado.

Notó como enseguida Seijuro le introducía un dedo húmedo. Se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el dolor remitió, notó como un segundo dedo intentaba reunirse con el primero. El dolor volvió de nuevo, pero se calmó más rápidamente, e incluso sintió algo de placer. De repente ambos dedos abandonaron su entrada. Rukawa se agarró fuerte a las sábanas, temiendo lo que venía. En efecto, notó el miembro de Seijuro introduciéndose en él, mientras sentía que un dolor inmenso le recorría todo el cuerpo. No pudo evitar el grito que salió de su garganta. Cuando Seijuro hubo conseguido introducirse completamente en Rukawa, se quedó un momento quieto esperando a que éste se acostumbrara. Notó que Rukawa estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero eso no lo hizo desistir. Poco a poco empezó con las embestidas. Rukawa ya no era capaz ni de gritar, sólo alcanzaba a gemir. Finalmente el dolor empezó a remitir, y sin apenas darse cuenta estaba siendo sustituido por placer. Perdió la noción del tiempo.

Seijuro empezó a gemir también, hasta que se vino. Salió de Rukawa y se desplomó en la cama junto a él, abrazándolo por la espalda. Estuvo un rato acariciándole el cabello. Iba a preguntarle algo, cuando notó que Rukawa se había quedado dormido. Sonrió, y se dispuso a dormir él también.

oooooooo

**Buenas! Para compensar el capítulo anterior que era tan cortito he actualizado pronto.**

**Por favor, sigan dejándome sus reviews!**

**Besos desde Mallorca.**

**Mata ne!**


	5. capitulo 5

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Capítulo 5**

Por fin había llegado el momento para Hanamichi Sakuragi de demostrar que estaba completamente recuperado de su lesión y que podía jugar al 100: el partido de práctica contra el Ryonan estaba a punto de empezar. Como este año tocaba hacerlo en Shohoku no habían tenido que desplazarse.

Miró alrededor. Al contrario que en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Ryonan el año anterior, donde apenas había alumnos de Shohoku mirando el partido (Haruko con sus dos amigas inseparables y su gundam), este año en el gimnasio del Shohoku había muchos alumnos de la otra escuela. Pero el motivo no era exclusivamente animar al Ryonan. Sakuragi sabía, y los murmullos que había escuchado mientras calentaba se lo habían confirmado, que todos esos estaban ahí para saber si eran ciertos los rumores: que Kaede Rukawa ya no jugaba en Shohoku. _Ni en Shohoku ni en ninguna otra escuela, _pensó Sakuragi con amargura.

Ya hacía tres semanas que el kitsune había desaparecido.En el equipo estaban todos desquiciados (incluso el entrenador Anzai había adelgazado por la preocupación), mientras que el resto de alumnos de la escuela parecía que poco a poco iban olvidándose del suceso. Excepto las alumnas, que iban como zombis por los pasillos, seguramente pensando donde estaría su adorado chico de ojos azules.

Entonces se fijó en Sendoh, quien lucía muy serio, mirando las paredes del gimnasio. Éste se dio cuenta de que le miraba y le dedicó una sonrisa, que, sin embargo, esa vez le pareció al pelirrojo algo forzada. Cuando el entrenador les informó, pocos días después de la desaparición de Rukawa, que el partido de práctica contra el Ryonan ese año se retrasaría un poco, Sakuragi se acordó de Sendoh y su descubierta amistad con el kitsune. Esa misma noche consiguió el teléfono del puercoespín y le llamó. Sendoh le contó que había oído los rumores de lo que pasó en el gimnasio del Shohoku, pero en cuanto a Rukawa, no sabía nada de él. Tan sólo le confirmó que quedaban para practicar a menudo, pero eso era todo.

_Ese maldito puercoespín oculta algo._

El partido comenzó. A los pocos minutos Ryonan ganaba por una diferencia de 8 puntos, pero no gracias a su capitán precisamente. Sendoh demostró estar aún más desconcentrado que los integrantes del equipo rojo. El entrenador Taoka no dejaba de gritarle desde el banquillo, pero el chico de pelos parados parecía no escucharle.

_Quizás sabe donde se esconde Rukawa y se siente culpable por no decir nada._

Al terminar la primera mitad, Ryonan ganaba por 12 puntos. El entrenador Anzai dio las instrucciones para la segunda mitad del encuentro, pero pareciera que las estaba leyendo en un manual de baloncesto. _No me extraña que el gordito esté así, _pensó Sakuragi, _Rukawa significaba mucho para él. _Un momento. Porque había hablado en pasado? _Maldita sea Rukawa, donde estás?_

El partido comenzó de nuevo, pero la situación no cambió demasiado para Shohoku. Acabaron perdiendo por una diferencia de 6 puntos. El único consuelo que tenían era que, a pesar de no estar marcándolo Rukawa, Sendoh apenas había anotado puntos. De hecho el entrenador Taoka lo había sustituido a los 10 minutos de la segunda mitad.

Los jugadores se estaban despidiendo en la entrada de la escuela. Oyó que el entrenador Taoka le decía al gordito algo así como "No se preocupe, seguro que estará bien". Se dirigió hacia Sendoh, quien esta vez no le ofreció la mano (seguramente recordando que el año anterior no había podido sujetar bien un lápiz en tres días). Sakuragi no se anduvo con rodeos.

- Me mentiste.

- Cómo?

- Estoy seguro que tú sabes algo de Rukawa.

- Porqué iba a saberlo? – Sendoh estaba algo nervioso, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para Sakuragi. Nos cuantos jugadores de ambos equipos se acercaron disimuladamente a escuchar.

- Erais amigos, no?

- Ya te dije que tan sólo practicábamos juntos.

Un pensamiento pasó fugazmente por la cabeza pelirroja.

- Tú lo sabías?

- Que es gay?

- Sí.

- No, no lo sabía. Me enteré por lo de las pintadas – Sendoh agarraba con fuerza su maleta de deporte.

El pensamiento sonó con más fuerza. Hasta ese día sólo se había preocupado por Rukawa, pensando que el autor de las pintadas había sido un gamberro cualquiera de la escuela, que había usado el insulto "maricón" como podría haber usado otro cualquiera.

- Ah sí?

- Sí. Qué pasa?

- Quien te contó lo de las pintadas? – Y si el autor de las pintadas sabía perfectamente que lo que escribía era cierto?

- Eh… pues… un compañero de clase que tiene un primo en Shohoku…

- También te contó exactamente donde estaba cada pintada?

- Cómo dices?

A estas alturas de la conversación estaban ya rodeados por ambos equipos.

- Digo, que antes te he visto mirar lugares muy concretos del gimnasio – Sakuragi se acercaba amenazadoramente a Sendoh, quien empezaba a sudar.

- No se de qué me hablas…

- MALDITO SEAS, FUISTE TÚ, SENDOH! PEDAZO DE MIERDA! – Sakuragi explotó y cogió a Sendoh de la camiseta mientras le gritaba – ÉL CONFIÓ EN TI Y TÚ TE DEDICASTE A PINTAR NUESTRO GIMNASIO CON INSULTOS!

- Basta Hanamichi! – Haruko y Yohei trataban inútilmente de que Sakuragi soltara a Sendoh. Finalmente otros jugadores les ayudaron y lograron separarlos.

- Esto no va a quedar así, me oyes puercoespín? Como le haya pasado algo a Rukawa te vas a acordar de mí toda tu vida!

Una vez en el autocar de Ryonan, todos los jugadores comentaban lo impulsivo que era Sakuragi y que cómo se había atrevido a culpar a su capitán de hacer graffitis. Todos menos uno. El asistente del equipo, Hikoichi Aida, miraba a Sendoh muy serio desde el otro lado del pasillo. Sendoh se dio cuenta, y alterado como estaba, le soltó:

- Qué me miras, Hikoichi?

Hikoichi tardó unos segundos en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, fue en un tono muy bajo.

- Sen… capitán. La semana pasada te dejaste sin querer la taquilla abierta. Y cuando fui a cerrártela, me fijé que había dentro un… un spray rojo.

Sendoh miró a Hikoichi como si fuera a matarlo, con lo cual el pobre asistente de Ryonan se asustó. Pero al cabo de unos segundos la mirada de su capitán se relajó, y le sonrió.

- Era de mi hermano. Me pidió que lo escondiera en mi taquilla para que un profesor no le pillara con eso – dejó de sonreír y dijo – yo no fui, Hikoichi.

Quiso creer a su capitán. Pero no pudo.

oooooooo

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Sí, lo sé, otra vez un capítulo cortito, pero a cambio también actualizaré pronto, lo prometo! Y el próximo capítulo será más interesante… y no digo más porque soy capaz de spoilearme a mí misma!**

**Sigan dejando sus reviews plis**

**Besos desde Mallorca!**


	6. capitulo 6

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Capítulo 6**

Aquel sábado la discoteca Factory estaba aún más llena que de costumbre. Rukawa no daba abasto a poner copas y más copas a los chicos y chicas que había en el lugar. _Parecen esponjas, _pensó. Mientras limpiaba una vez más la barra, estuvo a punto de tirar un vaso vacío al suelo, pero en un movimiento rápido lo agarró en el aire impidiendo que cayera.

- Buenos reflejos, Kaede – dijo una voz en su oído.

Rukawa se sobresaltó. No había visto a Seijuro acercarse.

- Gra-gracias.

- Mucho trabajo hoy, verdad?

- Sí.

- No te preocupes. Mañana tendrás todo el día para descansar. Y para hacer otras cosas claro – mientras decía esto último introdujo una mano bajo la camisa de Rukawa.

- Aquí no – dijo Rukawa al mismo tiempo que le apartaba la mano. Seijuro sonrió.

- Está bien – le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta de acceso a la dependencia privada de la discoteca.

Rukawa se quedó mirando la puerta, y pensando en lo que había dicho Seijuro. Desde aquella primera vez, habían hecho el amor casi cada noche, pero siempre era Seijuro el que lo tomaba a él. Rukawa no se atrevía a rebelarse, pues todo lo que sabía de sexo hasta el momento se lo había enseñado él. Pensaba que la razón de que Seijuro no le permitiera tomarlo era por su inexperiencia o inmadurez. Al fin y al cabo, aunque aparentara más de veinte, sólo tenía dieciséis años.

Notó que le observaban y se dio la vuelta. Era Misaki, otro camarero.

- Rukawa, hazme un favor y acompáñame al almacén a buscar más limonada.

- Claro.

A pesar de haberle dicho mil veces a Seijuro que no quería que lo tocara en el trabajo, Rukawa estaba seguro de que todos los camareros estaban enterados de su relación.

Mientras cargaba botellas de limonada, pensó que era extraño que un hombre como Seijuro se interesara en él. En los dos meses que llevaban juntos, se había dado cuenta de que eran muy diferentes. Seijuro era extrovertido, hablador, divertido, y tenía mucho don de gentes. Además era muy persuasivo. Era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que quisiera. _Y muy celoso, _pensó Rukawa. Recordó la vez que se entretuvo hablando con un chico en la barra. El pobre llevaba varias copas de más, por lo que Rukawa le recomendó que no siguiera bebiendo. El chico, en lugar de enfadarse, le agradeció el gesto y empezó a contarle su vida y milagros, de una manera tan cómica que Rukawa se mordía el labio para no sonreír. De repente se sintió observado, y descubrió a Seijuro mirando al chico con el gesto muy serio, casi amenazante. Rukawa, sin saber muy bien porqué, decidió cortar la conversación al momento.

oooooooo

- El local te gustará, de verdad, Hanamichi.

- Aún no sé porque tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí, Yohei – se quejó el pelirrojo mirando con desconfianza el sitio – no podíamos tomar algo en Danny's, como siempre?

- Ya lo tenemos muy visto – contestó el cumpleañero.

- Vamos Hanamichi, hay que aprovechar que ya tenemos edad para salir.

- Vaya cola que hay para entrar! Mejor pongámonos ya en ella.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora Sakuragi y su gundam entraron por fin al local. Había mucha gente, pero la corpulencia del pelirrojo impresionaba bastante, de manera que no pasaron aprietos.

- Vamos a pedir algo, yo invito – gritó Yohei (el volumen de la música así lo exigía), de manera que todos se dirigieron a la barra más cercana.

- Pero si no hay camarero.

- Está detrás de la barra agachado. Estará colocando algo. – Yohei se estiraba por encima de la barra. _Ese pelo me suena…_

Finalmente el camarero se levantó.

En ese momento seis chicos se quedaron sin respiración.

- Ru… Rukawa! – consiguió exclamar el pelirrojo. No se lo podía creer. La persona que había ocupado todos sus pensamientos desde hacía dos meses estaba ahí, enfrente suyo.

- Doa'ho… – dijo simplemente Rukawa, intentando sin mucho éxito disimular su sorpresa.

- Que… qué estas haciendo aquí? – por primera vez en más de un año, Sakuragi hizo caso omiso del insulto del otro chico. La gundam estaba muda.

- Trabajar, que no lo ves?

- Ya lo veo maldito zorro, es que… - Sakuragi se fijó en su rival, y tuvo la impresión de que hacía años que no lo veía. Parecía más mayor, aunque quizás sólo era por el estilo de ropa. El kitsune llevaba una camisa negra brillante arremangada hasta los codos, un colgante de plata en forma de punta de flecha en el cuello sujeto por un cordón negro, y parecía que llevaba el pelo mojado, aunque supuso que sería por el gel. La verdad lucía muy bien, pero había algo que lo estropeaba. Rukawa se veía muy delgado y desmejorado.

- Es que qué? Qué hacéis aquí? – Rukawa se sentía extraño con Sakuragi y sus amigos mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

- Vinimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Yohei… un momento! Se puede saber que haces TÚ aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho, trabajo aquí.

- MALDITO KITSUNE! YA VEO QUE TRABAJAS AQUÍ! ME QUIERES EXPLICAR POR QUÉ DESAPARECISTE SIN DECIR NADA A NADIE? QUE NO SABES QUE TIENES A TODOS PREOCUPADOS? EN QUE COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO? – la cara de Sakuragi estaba más roja que el tinte de su pelo. Los nervios acumulados durante dos meses habían explotado.

Rukawa parpadeó. _Por qué se ha puesto así? Acaso él estaba también preocupado?_

- QUIERES CONTESTAR DE UNA VEZ!

- Qué querías que hiciera? – dijo Rukawa con calma – Por si no lo sabes mi padre me echó de casa.

_Acudir a casa de un amigo, _pensó Sakuragi, pero no lo dijo. Sospechaba que el kitsune no tenía más amigos aparte de Sendoh. _Maldito puercoespín._

- Lo sé. El gordito me lo dijo. Pero también me dijo que tu padre está muy arrepentido y que no ha dejado de buscarte estos dos meses. Quiere que vuelvas, al igual que el resto del equipo. Ya te he dicho que tienes a todos muy preocupados – Sakuragi parecía haberse calmado.

_Mi padre… arrepentido? _

- …

- Tienes que volver, Rukawa.

_Volver? _

- No.

- Qué? Porqué no? ZORRO DESAGRADECIDO! – Sakuragi había explotado de nuevo.

- Qué pasa aquí?

Los seis chicos se giraron hacia la persona que había hablado.

- Qué ocurre, Kaede? – el rostro de Seijuro aparentaba tranquilidad – Te están amenazando estos chicos?

- No… sólo son…

- Quién eres tú? – interrumpió el pelirrojo. _Por qué ha llamado a Rukawa por el nombre de pila? Tanta confianza tienen?_

- Me llamo Seijuro Ito y soy el dueño de este local. Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- Y bien, Hanamichi Sakuragi, se puede saber que quieres? – mientras decía esto, colocó una mano cariñosamente en la cintura de Rukawa, acercándolo hacia él. El gesto provocó que el chico más joven se pusiera tenso.

Sakuragi abrió grandes los ojos. _Que… qué significa esto? _No fue el único. La gundam entera no cabía en sí de asombro. Primero miró a Seijuro, y después a Rukawa. Éste último no fue capaz de sostener la mirada y bajó la vista al suelo.

- Pues… nosotros… - no sabía qué lo tenía más sorprendido, si el gesto cariñoso del hombre de coleta hacia el kitsune o la reacción de éste último. Finalmente dijo con aparente tranquilidad – vinimos a llevarnos a Rukawa a su casa.

- Qué? – exclamó Seijuro.

_Qué?_ Pensó Rukawa.

- Ya me has oído, coletilla.

El rostro de Seijuro ya no mostraba tranquilidad. Eso no acobardó en absoluto al pelirrojo, sino al contrario. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el kitsune y dijo:

- Vámonos, Rukawa.

Rukawa no se movió. Notaba la mano de Seijuro agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que le empezaba a hacer daño.

- Ya te he dicho antes que no voy a volver.

- Qué? – Sakuragi no entendía la negativa – Se puede saber porqué? en qué estás pensando? Ya te he dicho que tu padre te está buscando, y que el equipo quiere que vuelvas! La escuela entera quiere que vuelvas! Qué pasa con el básquet? Ya no te importa? Prefieres quedarte aquí trabajando de camarero toda tu puñetera vida?

- Basta – dijo Seijuro.

- No estoy hablando contigo, coletilla.

- Fuera de la discoteca.

- Como te atreves a echarnos, pedazo de mierda! - Sakuragi alzó el puño. Yohei se apresuró a contenerlo. Dos guardias de seguridad se acercaron con un gesto de Seijuro.

- Cálmate Hanamichi. Así no conseguirás nada – dijo Yohei.

- Mejor vámonos, Hanamichi. Yohei tiene razón. No podemos llevarnos a Rukawa a la fuerza si él no quiere – añadió Noma.

Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que tenían razón en eso. Aunque por un momento la opción de llevarse al zorro a rastras lejos de aquel antro fue muy tentadora. Bajó el puño, pero su mirada seguía furiosa.

- Sé que no quieres quedarte aquí, Rukawa. Pero si no vienes con nosotros, ya se encargará tu padre o alguien de Shohoku de traerte de vuelta.

Rukawa no dijo nada.

- Muy bien. Nos veremos pronto, zorrito – Sakuragi dio media vuelta y se marchó, seguido de su gundam.

- Estás bien Kaede? – Seijuro le estaba acariciando la mejilla.

- Sí… déjame. Hay mucha gente mirando.

- Jeh… tienes razón. Escucha, tengo que subir al bar un momento. Luego te veo.

- Está bien.

Seijuro se marchó junto a los dos guardias de seguridad. Rukawa se dispuso a continuar atendiendo la barra, intentando ignorar ese dolor en el pecho que le era ya tan familiar…

oooooooo

**Hola holita! Tal como prometí, siguiente capítulo up! Espero que os haya parecido interesante.**

**Besos desde Mallorca.**

**Mata ne!**


	7. capitulo 7

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Capítulo 7**

Sakuragi y la gundam salieron del local y se encaminaron en silencio hacia la estación. Ni siquiera Yohei se atrevía a comentar nada de lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos atrás. El gesto de furia del pelirrojo no animaba a ello.

No llevaban recorridos ni 100 metros cuando una voz les detuvo.

- Eh, vosotros!

Dieron media vuelta. Detrás suyo estaban Seijuro Ito y los dos guardias de seguridad.

- Y ahora qué quieres? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Sólo quiero comentarte una cosa – dijo Seijuro. Luego miró a la gundam – En privado.

- No sé de que tendríamos que hablar tú y yo.

- Es sobre Rukawa – al ver que Sakuragi dudaba añadió – Sólo será un momento. Ven conmigo.

- De acuerdo. Quedaos aquí chicos.

Sakuragi siguió a Seijuro unos cuantos metros, hasta doblar una calle. Los dos seguratas se habían quedado con los chicos.

Seijuro se detuvo y quedó frente a frente con Sakuragi. Ambos eran de la misma altura.

- Y bien? Qué me tienes que decir sobre Ru… - un fuerte golpe en la sien le cogió totalmente por sorpresa y cayó al suelo. Se puso una mano en la zona herida y con la otra se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse. _Hijo de puta..._ Pero no lo hizo.

Aquel hombre estaba apuntándole con una pistola.

- Lo que te tengo que decir, es que si tú o tus amigos decís a la familia de Kaede donde está, os mataré. Si le decís a alguien más donde está Kaede, os mataré. Y si veo que volvéis a acercaros a Kaede, os mataré.

_Este tipo… parece hablar muy en serio._

- Supongo que te ha quedado claro, no? Hala vete.

Sakuragi se levantó. Seijuro continuaba apuntándole. Decidió que era mejor hacer lo que decía. Sin darle la espalda hasta que giró la esquina, se alejó. Vio a su gundam esperándole junto a aquellos dos hombres, y con un gestó les indicó que le siguieran en silencio. Sus amigos le obedecieron, sin atreverse a preguntar qué le había contado el hombre de la coleta.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la estación, Sakuragi se detuvo, y sus amigos le imitaron.

- Escuchad bien, chicos. Por el momento no diremos a nadie que hemos visto al kitsune.

- Pero qué dices, Hanamichi? Qué te ha dicho ese tipo?

- Ese tipo… es peligroso. Me ha amenazado con un arma.

- QUÉ! – exclamaron a la vez.

- De hecho ha amenazado con matarnos a todos si le contábamos a alguien dónde está Rukawa.

Silencio.

- Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó finalmente Yohei – No tenemos derecho a esconder el paradero de Rukawa a su padre, o incluso al señor Anzai. Tú sabes mejor que nosotros lo mal que lo están pasando.

- Lo sé, Yohei. Pero algo sí podemos hacer.

Sakuragi contó a sus amigos lo que había pensado.

- Es una buena idea, Hanamichi – dijo Takamiya.

- Pero… y que hacemos con Rukawa? Ahora que sabemos que ese tipo está loco, no podemos dejar que siga con él. Trabajando, quiero decir – se apresuró a añadir Ookusu.

Todos se sintieron un poco incómodos. Finalmente Sakuragi dijo:

- Ya pensaremos en algo. Por ahora sabemos que Rukawa trabaja en Factory los sábados como mínimo. Tenemos una semana para planear algo – la gundam asintió - _De momento no creo que Rukawa esté en peligro. Pero no podemos fiarnos. Joder Rukawa! Debías estar muy desesperado para juntarte con una persona como Seijuro Ito._

oooooooo

Se despertó al primer tono del teléfono. De hecho hacía dos meses que apenas podía conciliar el sueño. _Por Kamisama, que sea Kaede._

- Diga!

- Hiro Rukawa? – era una voz joven, pero no la de su Kaede.

- Sí, soy yo. Quién es?

- Escúcheme bien. Es sobre su hijo.

- Sobre mi hijo! Sabe dónde está!

- Sí, pero aún no se lo puedo decir. Sólo puedo asegurarle que está bien.

- Cómo? Y porqué no puede decirme donde está? Le ha pasado algo!

- Créame, su hijo se encuentra bien. Y no falta mucho para que vuelva a su lado.

- Pero…! – el sonido de la línea lo interrumpió.

Habían colgado.

oooooooo

Rukawa no podía dormir. Pero esta vez no era por el pitar de sus oídos. El inesperado encuentro con Sakuragi le tenía completamente en vela. Se revolvió inquieto en la cama.

_Por qué tenía que encontrarme precisamente él? Aunque la verdad… me alegro de haberle visto de nuevo. Dijo que mi padre está arrepentido… será verdad? O lo dijo sólo para que volviera? No creo… Sakuragi no debe tener ningún interés en que yo vuelva a Shohoku. Seguro que se alegró mucho cuando me marché… En cuanto a mi padre, si es verdad lo que ha dicho, no tardará en aparecer por aquí y verme en el bar…_

- No puedes dormir? – Seijuro le estaba mirando, tumbado a su lado.

- No.

- Es por lo que ha pasado esta noche?

Rukawa no le contestó. Aún tenía en la cintura la marca del fuerte agarrón que le había dado su amante hacía unas horas.

- Me fijé cómo mirabas a ese pelirrojo.

_Maldición. Y ahora qué? _

- Te gusta, verdad?

_Que si me gusta, dice… Le adoro. Adoro sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, su risa, su cuerpo, sus manos… que tantas veces he sentido sobre mí, aunque no de la forma que yo deseo. Sí, soy tan imbécil que me he enamorado de alguien que me odia._

- No. Sólo es un compañero de equipo.

- Mmm… de verdad?

- Sí.

Seijuro se colocó encima de Rukawa, y le sujetó las muñecas con sus manos.

- Me alegro. No me gustaría en absoluto compartirte con nadie – Seijuro empezó a besarle. Rukawa sabía lo que venía, y se dejó hacer.

_Doa'ho…_

oooooooo

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Ya llevo 7 capítulos! O.O Y eso que al ser mi primer fic lo pensé hacer más bien cortito, pero es que me emociono y voy añadiendo ideas y situaciones y pensamientos y… bah! que más da! Mientras a ustedes les guste ya va bien, a que sí?**

**Como siempre: capítulo corto - actualización pronto XD**

**Pero dejen reviews, que si no me desanimo!**

**Besos desde Mallorca**

**Mata ne!**


	8. capitulo 8

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Capítulo 8**

- No dejaré que vayas sólo.

- Basta. He dicho que iré yo.

- Ese tipo es peligroso. Ahora lo sabemos mejor que antes.

- Precisamente por eso hay que sacar cuanto antes al kitsune de ahí.

- Pero porqué no quieres que te acompañe?

- Porque no me harías ningún servicio, Yohei! Además, sólo tengo que entrar en ese piso y convencerle de que salga.

- No creo que tengas problemas si le enseñas esto.

- Supongo, pero preferiría no hacerlo.

- Y si aún así no quiere volver?

- Entonces lo sacaré a rastras de ahí.

- Para ello quizás sí que necesitarás mi ayuda.

- Insinúas que este genio no puede sólo con el zorro? – Sakuragi sonrió.

- Claro que puedes. Está bien. Ten mucho cuidado, Hanamichi. Asegúrate de que esté sólo.

- Así lo haré, Yohei. Si el profesor te pregunta dile que estoy enfermo.

- Suerte.

oooooooo

_Más de una semana, _pensaba Rukawa mientras echaba un vistazo al calendario._ Ha pasado más de una semana, y mi padre no ha aparecido por aquí. Con que arrepentido, eh?_

Cogió el mando a distancia y se sentó en el sofá mientras encendía el televisor. Era miércoles por la mañana temprano. Seijuro había salido hacía un rato.

_Fui un ingenuo al creerme las palabras del Doa'ho._

Fue pasando los canales uno por uno, sin apenas fijarse en lo que estaban dando, hasta que paró en uno. Era un partido de baloncesto de la NBA. Se quedó unos momentos con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Dios, como echaba de menos el tacto de un balón. El sonido de sus botes. El temblor de la canasta después de hacer una clavada. El sudor empapando su camiseta. Empezó a recordar aquellas noches en la cancha del Shohoku, cuando se quedaba a practicar después de los partidos. Recordó también aquella vez que Sakuragi irrumpió en el gimnasio, gritando que en el partido contra el Shojo no sería expulsado y que anotaría más puntos que él. _No cumplió ninguna de las dos cosas, _pensó. En cambio gracias a sus rebotes dominaron el encuentro, y además hizo su primer mate, aunque fue anulado por cometer falta. _Aquella vez... fui capaz de felicitarle._

Apagó el televisor, y se acurrucó en el sofá sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Los recuerdos seguían agolpándose en su mente.

Unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron. _Quién será? Por qué no toca el timbre?_

Perezosamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Se acercó a la mirilla, y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. Era el doa'ho. Su doa'ho. _Qué hace aquí? Cómo ha averiguado dónde vivía? _Abrió.

- Hola, Rukawa.

- Hola.

Sin esperar la invitación. Sakuragi entró. Rukawa cerró la puerta, y ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente.

_Tiene peor aspecto que la otra vez, _fue lo primero que pensó Sakuragi. Era verdad. Rukawa parecía aún más delgado, y tenía unas ojeras espantosas.

- Qué haces aquí, doa'ho? – le preguntó.

- He venido a buscarte.

- Cómo dices? – los ojos de Rukawa se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

- Lo que oyes. Pero antes necesito que me digas una cosa. Le contaste alguna vez a Seijuro Ito a que preparatoria ibas, o donde vivías con tu padre?

- Eh?

- Tú sólo contesta.

- No – _A qué vendrá esa pregunta?_

- Genial. Ahora vámonos. Recoge tus cosas si quieres, pero date prisa. Seijuro podría volver.

- Para el carro, doa'ho. No pienso moverme de aquí – Rukawa se cruzó de brazos, como queriendo corroborar sus palabras con ese gesto.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso. Dime zorro, tanto miedo tienes de regresar y enfrentarte a tus problemas?

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- Eres tú el que no entiende nada, zorro. Eres tú el que prejuzgó a sus compañeros, sin darles la oportunidad de demostrar que eres tú quien les importa y no tus preferencias sexuales. Estoy seguro que en el fondo te alegraste de que tu padre te echara, así podías huir sin sentirte culpable. No es así, Rukawa? Claro que sí. Eres un maldito cobarde.

- Cállate – ordenó Rukawa. De repente sentía mucho calor.

- Aunque es verdad que has tenido mala suerte. Sí, tuviste la mala suerte de conocer a ese Seijuro Ito.

- Pero qué gilipolleces dices? Él ha sido la única persona que me ha ayudado.

- Llamas ayudar a alejarte de tu familia y tus amigos? – _Ojalá no hiciera falta enseñarle eso, _pensó Sakuragi.

- No sé de que me hablas, doa'ho. Y aunque así fuera, no le habría hecho falta. He visto que mi padre no quiere saber nada de mí, ya que no ha venido a buscarme. Me mentiste.

- Te equivocas, Rukawa. Tu padre aún no sabe que estás aquí – P_or favor que me crea._

- Qué?

- Seijuro Ito amenazó con matarnos si le decíamos a tu familia o a alguien más donde estabas. Tiene una pistola.

Rukawa parpadeó. _Qué acaba de decir?_

- Mientes.

- No, no miento. Por eso los chicos y yo decidimos espiaros para averiguar donde vivíais. Nos ha costado más de una semana, pero aquí estoy. Y ahora vámonos antes de que vuelva – diciendo esto, el pelirrojo agarró a Rukawa del brazo, pero éste se soltó violentamente.

- No te creo. Por qué haría Seijuro algo así?

Sakuragi suspiró. _Esto no va a ser fácil. Pero hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Es hora de largarse._

- Porqué está loco, supongo. Mira esto.

Sakuragi sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Rukawa. Éste le miró sin comprender, pero cogió el papel y lo desplegó. Era una fotocopia de un periódico de hacía tres años. Había una noticia marcada, y mientras la leía, sintió que el suelo se tambaleaba. La noticia hablaba de Seijuro Ito y de un juicio por la violación y asesinato de un chico de 12 años, del que por lo visto había salido en libertad sin cargos por falta de pruebas. También se comentaba que era el mismo Seijuro Ito que años atrás había estado implicado en un caso de pornografía infantil, por el que había cumplido una condena de cuatro años.

Rukawa cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras estrujaba el papel con las manos.

- Rukawa… ese tipo no es buena persona. Debes alejarte de él. Debemos.

Sakuragi se agachó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rukawa, quien se apartó bruscamente.

- Déjame… - su voz sonó helada.

El pelirrojo no podía verle la cara al kitsune, pues éste la había escondido entre sus manos, dejando caer el papel en el suelo. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar.

_E-está llorando? No puede ser._

- No, no pienso dejarte – dijo Sakuragi mientras esta vez ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

De repente Rukawa empujó violentamente a Sakuragi y se levantó.

- HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES! DÉJAME EN PAZ! – el rostro de Rukawa estaba desencajado y bañado en lágrimas.

Unos ojos castaños se abrieron más de lo normal. Se incorporó con lentitud. Le costaba creer que el chico que tenía delante era el mismo frío e inexpresivo kitsune que tanto había detestado. _No quiero verle así. No quiero verle así nunca más._

- VETE DE AQUÍ! QUE TE LARGUES HE DICHO! - su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control.

Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que Rukawa estaba al borde de padecer un colapso nervioso. _No me esperaba esta reacción. Tengo que hacer algo._ Y lo hizo. Se acercó al chico más bajo y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo.

Rukawa cayó al suelo. Iba a levantarse de inmediato para responder el golpe pero Sakuragi, abrazándolo, se lo impidió.

- QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE HACES, DESGRACIADO! – Rukawa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarse al pelirrojo de encima, pero sin éxito.

- Cálmate – Sakuragi no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

El kitsune no le hizo caso, pues siguió luchando sin pausa. Pasaron unos segundos. Poco a poco, Sakuragi notó que su presa dejaba de moverse.

Rukawa había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Sakuragi, y lloraba. Su llanto era tan desgarrador que Sakuragi sintió que le partía el alma en dos.

De pronto Rukawa habló.

- Porqué has venido? – preguntó entre sollozos.

- Te lo dije al principio. He venido a buscarte – contestó Sakuragi.

- Porqué?

- Porque… te echo de menos. Vuelve conmigo. Por favor, kitsune, vuelve conmigo – Sakuragi habló sin pensar, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

_Como he sido tan estúpido de no darme cuenta hasta ahora?_

Decidió que era hora de soltar a Rukawa, quien parecía haberse calmado por fin. Le cogió la cara con las manos. El zorro tenía los ojos cerrados. Se quedaron así durante unos momentos, hasta que los abrió. Y lo que se reflejó en ellos fue terror.

_Pero que… _Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que el kitsune no le miraba a él. Se giró. Y él también sintió miedo.

Detrás suyo, de pie, y apuntándoles con la pistola, estaba Seijuro Ito.

oooooooo

**Holaa! Como hoy dispongo de mucho tiempo contestaré los reviews del último capitulo ;)**

**Elena: algo sicótico, si. Y supongo que aún te lo parecerá más a partir de este capi XD**

**Lensaiak: me has pillado! Cuando empecé a imaginarme el personaje pensé que tendría que ser alguien bastante alto y fuerte como para que pudiera intimidar a Rukawa y Sakuragi, y el primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Seijuro Hiko. Decidí ponerle un nombre parecido para que así ustedes los relacionaran y ahorrarme una descripción más extensa **

**Astrea: 1) chantajear sexualmente a Rukawa O.O? Cómo seria eso? XDD 2) La reacción de su padre puede parecer en efecto bastante exagerada en estos tiempos, pero piensa que en Japón, por muy famoso que sea el yaoi, en la vida real son bastante cerrados en ese tema (por lo que he leído) 3) jaja no estaría mal lo de la apisonadora!**

**ll Vanne ll****: yo te ayudo jiji Muchas gracias por tus reviews!**

**Yukina: Gracias por el cumplido! Muchos besitos a ti también **

**Sakare: me asustaste con tu anterior review! Pensé que la página se iba al carajo y por eso me decías que actualizara antes! (yo y mis paranoias)**

**  
caritademanga: vaya si están predestinados… para mí son la mejor pareja del mundo del anime!**

**drk-liss: por supuesto, Hana-kun al rescate!**

**dark samsara: lo siento no lo puedo evitar! Me gusta que mis personajes favoritos sufran, y así será en todos mis fics… si escribo más, claro.**

**Besos desde Mallorca!**


	9. capitulo 9

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Capítulo 9**

- Vaya vaya. Una escena muy romántica.

Sakuragi se apartó de delante de Rukawa y se puso a su lado. Ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a a incorporarse hasta que Seijuro se lo ordenó.

- Parece que no te dejé suficientemente claro que te alejaras de Kaede.

El pelirrojo miró primero a Rukawa, quién parecía estar en estado de shock, luego a Seijuro, y habló.

- Tenía que verle. Tenía que avisarle de que clase de persona eres.

- Ah sí? Y qué clase de persona soy?

- Eres un enfermo.

Seijuro levantó una ceja.

- Veo que tienes muchas pelotas, pelirrojo.

- Más que tú, coletilla. Yo no necesito armas para enfrentarme a alguien.

- Me estás llamando cobarde?

- Veo que lo has captado.

- Y yo estoy viendo que quieres morir joven. Bien, no te haré esperar – diciendo esto, Seijuro levantó un poco la pistola hasta que ésta quedó apuntando a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- Espera! – fue Rukawa el que habló.

Seijuro miró hacia él.

- Vaya, por fin reaccionas, Kaede.

- Basta Seijuro. Esto no tiene gracia – la voz de Rukawa sonó tan segura que incluso Sakuragi se sorprendió.

- A mi tampoco me ha hecho ninguna gracia verte abrazado con ese, ya ves – Seijuro seguía sin bajar el arma.

- Ha sido culpa mía. Al verle he recordado lo mucho que echo de menos el baloncesto, y me estaba consolando. Eso es todo.

- No me vengas con historias, Kaede.

- Deja que se marche.

- Qué? – exclamó Sakuragi.

- Sakuragi sólo estaba de paso. Déjale ir. Luego arreglas cuentas conmigo. – Rukawa dio un paso hacia Seijuro, y se detuvo.

Ahora Seijuro le estaba apuntando a él.

- No lo entiendes, verdad? Crees que me importas lo más mínimo?

La seguridad del kitsune se esfumó.

- Para mí no eres más que un pasatiempo, una manera de pasármelo bien. Pero no me gusta que los demás toquen mis cosas. Y la verdad es que me divierto mucho follándote, Kaede.

- BASTARDOO! – Sakuragi no lo soportó más y dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta.

- No!

Fue cosa de dos segundos, pero a Sakuragi le pareció que el tiempo se ralentizaba.

Seijuro dirigiendo de nuevo su pistola hacia él. El grito de Rukawa. Rukawa poniéndose delante suyo. Un ruido sordo, muy fuerte. La espalda de Rukawa golpeando su pecho. Rukawa cayendo al suelo.

Rukawa en el suelo, de lado, mientras un charco de un líquido rojo y espeso le envolvía.

_Su sangre._

- Vaya, sí que es rápido.

La mente de Sakuragi se negaba a funcionar.

- En fin, ahora ya no tienes quién te proteja, pelirrojo.

_Me ha protegido._

Seijuro apuntó. Y en ese momento se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

El repentino sonido hizo que Sakuragi despertara, pero el que más se sobresaltó fue Seijuro, ya que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Sin pensarlo, Sakuragi agarró una silla y se la estampó en la cara. Se oyó otro disparo, y el pelirrojo sintió dolor en el brazo izquierdo, como si le hubieran rozado con un clavo ardiendo. Una vez que tuvo a Seijuro en el suelo, siguió golpeándole con la silla hasta que ésta se rompió. Afortunadamente ya estaba inconsciente.

_Rukawa…_

Se arrodilló junto a él. Respiraba. De un salto Sakuragi volvió a levantarse. Si había actuado con celeridad cuando el infarto del entrenador Anzai, esta vez no iba a ser menos.

_El teléfono… donde coño está el teléfono? Quizás el tipo este sólo usaba celular…_

Iba a registrar a Seijuro, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Era una pareja de mediana edad.

- Ho… - empezó el hombre.

- Deprisa! Tienen teléfono?

- Eh? Pues en casa… si quiere usarlo. Somos los vecinos de arriba.

- Llamen a una ambulancia, corran! Hay un chico herido de bala en el piso.

- Qué?

- Te dije que eran disparos! Ves como siempre tengo razón? – alardeó la mujer.

- DEPRISAAA!

- Sí! – la pareja desapareció escaleras arriba.

Sakuragi volvió junto a Rukawa.

- Rukawa! Rukawa! Me oyes?

- Doa'ho… - Sakuragi sintió algo de alivio al oírle. Aunque no parecía del todo consciente.

- Tranquilo zorro… en seguida llegará una ambulancia. Te pondrás bien.

- Lo siento… ojalá te hubiera hecho caso y me hubiera ido contigo el día que viniste al Factory – abrió los ojos. Si iba a morir ahí, antes quería ver por última vez a su pelirrojo. Aunque sólo distinguió una gran mancha roja.

- Eso no importa ahora – Sakuragi se dio cuenta con horror que el charco de sangre que rodeaba al kitsune había triplicado su extensión. _Maldita sea, se va a desangrar. _También se fijó en que la herida estaba situada por debajo del hombro derecho.

- Te-tengo que decirte algo, Sakuragi.

- Qué pasa? - _Creo que es la primera vez que me llama así. Debe ser grave._

- Yo…

Se oyeron unos pasos. Sakuragi levantó la vista: eran la pareja de antes, que miraban horrorizados alternativamente a Seijuro y a ellos.

- Ya… ya hemos llamado a la ambulancia. Está de camino.

- Bien. _Por kamisama, que se de prisa._

Volvió a bajar la vista. Rukawa tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

- Ru… Rukawa!

oooooooo

**Hola! No sé que hago que cada vez me salen más cortos los capítulos. Quizás tendría que redistribuir la historia, o como mínimo juntar los capítulos 8 y 9… seguramente haré eso si publico este fic en otra página. Prometo que los siguientes no serán tan cortos!**

**Ran-k: perdón, actualicé que aún no había salido tu review, por eso te contesto ahora. Aquí tienes el siguiente capi :) **

**Shadir: de donde eres y qué significa lo de cayó piedra?**

**Yukina: me parece que te he dado motivos para matar a seijuro…**

**Sakare: conozco pero me parece que no actualizan muy seguido… en cuanto a lo de publicar mi fic en vuestra web estaré encantada!**

**ll Vanne ll: Desde que empecé a leer fanfics me daba mucha pena ver que había tantos inacabados, así que cuando empecé a escribir el mío decidí no empezar a publicarlo hasta tenerlo bastante desarrollado (para así asegurarme de que lo terminaría), por eso puedo actualizar tan rápido. **

**Lensaiak: a mi también me gusta como ha quedado ;)**

**Astrea: seijuro hiko es el maestro de kenshin himura en rurouni kenshin.**


	10. capitulo 10

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Capítulo 10**

Se despertó. Notó que era de noche, y hacía frío. Trató de incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho se lo impidió.

- Ouch! – exclamó, haciendo que la persona que había junto a la ventana se girara.

- Kaede!

- Papá…

- Cómo te encuentras, hijo? – dijo Hiro Rukawa acercándose a la cama.

- Me duele… – de pronto Rukawa recordó todo y se puso tenso – Y Sakuragi?

- Estaba aquí conmigo hace un momento. Ha ido a llamar por teléfono.

- Él está bien?

- Sí. Sólo tiene un pequeño rasguño en el brazo.

- Qué pasó?

- No lo sé muy bien… Sakuragi sólo me ha contado que después de que ese tal Seijuro Ito te disparara, intentó dispararle a él también, pero logró desarmarle dándole con una silla.

Al oír el nombre de Seijuro, Rukawa notó que se le revolvía el estómago. Miró hacia el techo de la habitación.

- Con una silla, eh? Ese doa'ho…

- Kaede…

- Qué? – Rukawa miró de nuevo a su padre.

Hiro Rukawa cogió la mano de su hijo, y empezó a llorar.

- Yo… yo… lo lamento mucho hijo, por favor perdóname! Me… me comporté como un estúpido, lo sé. Pero por favor, tienes que perdonarme! Te quiero Kaede…

Rukawa apretó la mano de su padre. _Papá… Es la primera vez que le veo llorar desde que mamá se fue._

- No llores papá… estás ahora aquí, y con eso me basta.

- Kaede… gracias.

Unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron. El padre de Rukawa se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, y sonrió.

- Debe ser Sakuragi. Os dejaré solos. Supongo que tendréis cosas de que hablar.

Rukawa notó que el corazón se le aceleraba. Vio como su padre se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, la cual quedaba fuera de su alcance visual. Oyó unos murmullos, y al momento apareció el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

_Vaya… es la primera vez que me sonríe así._

- Hola zorro. Ya te has cansado de hibernar?

- Doa'ho…

- Rukawa temeee! A quién llamas doa'ho?

- Al único que hay aquí…

Sakuragi sonrió de nuevo y se sentó junto a la cama.

- Que tal estás? – preguntó.

- Bien… y tu brazo?

- Oh, está perfectamente. No fue nada.

- Qué pasó… qué pasó con Seijuro?

- No nos tendremos que preocupar más por ese tipejo. Este genio le dio su merecido! Tanto que también él necesitó una ambulancia! MUAHAHAHA! Aunque a estas horas supongo que ya debe estar en comisaría.

- Me alegro…

- Oye Rukawa… - de pronto Sakuragi estaba tenso.

- Qué pasa?

- Acabo de cruzarme con los policías que hablaron conmigo esta misma mañana. Les tuve que contar todo lo sucedido. Me preguntaron que tipo de relación había entre tú y Seijuro…

Sakuragi se sintió incómodo y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

- … pero yo les dije que de eso no sabía nada. Cuando tu padre les cuente que has despertado, supongo que vendrán a hablar también contigo y te preguntarán lo mismo…

- Entiendo – Rukawa también se sintió de pronto muy incómodo.

- Dime una cosa, zorro… tú… le querías? Bueno, quizás, no sé, tú… tú le quieres?

Las mejillas del pelirrojo adquirieron un leve matiz rosado al realizar la pregunta, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Rukawa. Éste se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonó firme.

- No. No le quiero.

Sakuragi le miró y suspiró al escucharle. Luego volvió a girar los ojos hacia la ventana.

- Pues me alegro de oírte decir eso, zorro. Un problema menos. Ya has visto que ese tipo no te convenía.

La posibilidad de que el motivo del suspiro fuese otro sonó fugaz pero con fuerza en la cabeza del chico tendido en la cama. No pudo reprimirse y sonrió.

- No será que estás celoso, doa'ho?

- Que dices zorro tarado y…! –calló de golpe. Sintió que el corazón le daba un salto.

_Está… sonriendo. Por Kami… Rukawa está sonriendo._

Por unos instantes Sakuragi se quedó embobado mirando a Rukawa, quien sonrió aún más viendo la cara de estúpido que se le había quedado al doa'ho.

- Qué pasa? Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que Sakuragi reaccionara y se levantara.

- Seguro que es la policía – dijo muy serio.

- …

- Yo me voy a casa a dormir, ya que supongo que tu padre se quedará aquí. Pero mañana vendré a verte.

- De acuerdo_ - Se ha puesto triste de repente…_

- Hasta mañana pues.

- Hasta mañana.

Sakuragi se dirigió a la puerta mientras dos hombres trajeados entraban en la habitación y se acercaban a Rukawa.

_En fin, vamos allá. Esto no va a ser agradable._

Mientras, un pelirrojo muy confundido caminaba deprisa por los pasillos del hospital.

_Qué me ha pasado ahí dentro?_

_Ha sido por esa sonrisa… Ese zorro tiene una hermosa sonrisa, caramba. Si la hubiera mostrado en la escuela, los infartos se habrían contado por miles._

_Incluso yo… a mí también se me ha parado el corazón. Pero porqué? Jamás me había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando conocí a Haruko, la chica que más me ha importado hasta ahora. Es como sí… no, no puede ser._

_Eso no puede ser!_

_No._

_Yo no soy gay._

…

_O sí?_

- Aaahhhh!

Unas cuantas personas entre enfermeros, médicos, pacientes y visitantes se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron a un gigante pelirrojo agacharse de pronto para darse un impresionante cabezazo en el suelo.

oooooooo

Pasaron unos días, en los que Sakuragi no fue el único en visitar a Rukawa. Ayako, Ryota, Mitsui, Kogure y Akagi también pasaron por el hospital para ver al herido zorro, por mucho que éste se negara al principio a ver a nadie más. Lo primero que hizo Ayako fue atizarle a Rukawa con su abanico, para a continuación, olvidando el decoro, echarse llorando sobre él. Por supuesto, el grito de dolor de Rukawa fue inmediato.

La visita más emotiva sin embargo fue la del entrenador Anzai. Aunque, en realidad, el que fuera emotiva fue algo que los miembros y ex–miembros del equipo del Shohoku se imaginaron, pues nadie más estuvo presente. Tampoco supieron nunca qué le dijo exactamente el gordito a su jugador estrella, pero después de esa visita Rukawa pareció mucho más tranquilo ante la idea de regresar a la escuela, y por ende, al equipo.

Finalmente los médicos decidieron darle el alta a Rukawa, aunque avisándole de que todavía debía esperar un poco antes de volver a la escuela y que por supuesto no podía realizar ningún tipo de actividad física.

Ese mismo día por la tarde un grupo de chicos se dirigía a su casa.

- No crees que se enfadará si vamos todos juntos a visitarle? – preguntó Takamiya.

- Es cierto Hanamichi. El médico le recomendó tranquilidad – dijo Ookusu.

- Además, con el carácter de Rukawa… seguro que nos echa – terció Noma.

- No os preocupéis. Ya es hora de que ese zorro se acostumbre a la gente – dijo Sakuragi.

Al llegar tocaron el timbre. El padre de Rukawa les abrió la puerta, y tras saludar, les invitó amablemente a que pasaran.

- Estoy muy contento de que vengáis a visitar a Kaede también aquí. Seguro que él también se alegra. Voy a mirar si está despierto.

Los chicos aguardaron en el salón. En menos de un minuto el padre de Rukawa volvió, muy asustado.

- Qué ocurre, señor Rukawa?

- No está…

- Qué? – preguntaron todos los chicos al unísono.

- Kaede no está… se ha ido.

- Cómo que se ha ido? – preguntó un alarmado Sakuragi.

- Se ha marchado… este hijo mío… es que nunca hará caso de lo que le dicen? Sólo tenía que esperar unos días más!

- De qué habla? – preguntó Yohei.

- Su balón. No está en la habitación.

Se oyó un suspiro unánime por parte de los cuatro amigos de Sakuragi. El pelirrojo sin embargo parecía muy enfadado cuando habló.

- No se preocupe señor Rukawa. Ahora mismo le traeré a su hijo de vuelta – dicho lo cual se marchó sin ni siquiera esperar a sus amigos.

- Espera Hanamichi! – gritó Yohei mientras le seguía hasta la calle. No le sirvió de nada. El pelirrojo era demasiado rápido.

_Maldito Rukawa… no me des estos sustos, joder!_

En unos minutos llegó a la cancha donde había visto jugar a Rukawa y a Sendoh. En efecto, ahí estaba el kitsune. Antes de entrar se quedó unos minutos contemplándolo. Rukawa estaba practicando tiros libres, y no fallaba ninguno.

_No te has olvidado de cómo se juega, eh zorro?_

Eso estaba pensando el pelirrojo cuando vio la cara del chico de ojos azules tensarse en un gesto de dolor mientras de disponía a efectuar un nuevo lanzamiento.

- Rukawa!

El chico volteó y no pareció muy sorprendido de ver ahí al pelirrojo, mientras sujetaba su hombro derecho con la mano izquierda.

- Serás baka! No te ha ordenado el médico que nada de ejercicio físico por un tiempo? Es que crees que te lo ha dicho por capricho? Eres un irresponsable! – gritaba el pelirrojo yendo hacia él.

Sakuragi parecía verdaderamente enfadado. Rukawa en cambio se limitó a sonreír, cosa que desarmó al pelirrojo, impidiendo que continuara regañándole.

- No podía esperar más – dijo tranquilamente.

- …

El que Rukawa le sonriera se había hecho costumbre desde aquel primer día en el hospital, pero sólo lo hacía cuando se encontraban los dos solos, como en ese momento. Eso provocaba que el pelirrojo estuviera aún más confundido.

- Un uno contra uno? – preguntó Rukawa.

Iba a empezar a regañarle de nuevo, cuando cayó en la cuenta.

- Es la primera vez que me propones eso, kitsune.

- Eso es porque como estoy lisiado el duelo será más parejo – dijo divertido.

- TEMEEEE! ESTE GENIO SERÍA CAPAZ DE GANARTE AUNQUE ESTUVIERAS EN PLENA FORMA, ZORRO ENGREÍDO!

Rukawa dejó escapar una risita que paralizó el corazón del pelirrojo.

- Escucha Rukawa… yo… aún no te he dado las gracias por… por aquello… - dijo de pronto Sakuragi.

Rukawa le miró con cara de no entender.

- Por protegerme cuando ese malnacido de Seijuro Ito me disparó.

- Ah! Bueno, yo tampoco te he dado las gracias aún por venir a salvarme de ese tipo. Se puede decir que estamos en paz – dijo Rukawa algo nervioso.

- Pero que dices? El hecho de venir a buscarte no se puede comparar con eso… puede que me salvaras la vida – insistió Sakuragi.

- No… no exageres, doa'ho.

- Porqué lo hiciste?

- No-no lo sé…

- Creía que tú también me odiabas.

- Yo nunca te he odiado, doa'ho... Al contrario…

Mil pensamientos pasaron raudos por la mente de Rukawa. _Qué hago? Se lo digo? No... Por que iba a estropearlo ahora que parecemos incluso amigos… Aunque por otro lado… cuando volveré a tener una oportunidad como ésta de decirle lo que siento por él? Pero se va a asustar… y si vuelve a odiarme? No… él no es así…_

Sakuragi observó que Rukawa parecía encontrarse mal de pronto, y se preocupó.

- Te pasa algo? – preguntó acercándose a él.

- Yo… yo…

- Tú qué?

Rukawa cogió aire, y soltó lo que escondía su corazón.

- E-estoy enamorado de ti, Sakuragi.

oooooooo

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento no contestar hoy a los reviews, pero por favor sigan dejándolos. Su opinión es muy importante para mi!**

**Besos**


	11. capitulo 11

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene yaoi, es decir, relaciones chico-chico. Así que homofóbicos abstenerse.**

**Capítulo 11**

Sakuragi se quedó petrificado al escuchar esas palabras al mismo tiempo que los colores desaparecían de su cara. Abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

_Mierda. Qué he hecho, _pensó Rukawa sin apartar la vista del chico de ojos marrones. Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

Des-desde cuando? – consiguió al fin balbucear.

No lo sé… creo que desde el principio. El primer día que te vi en aquella terraza ya me fijé en ti, doa'ho – admitió Rukawa.

Yo… no sé que decir.

No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo espero que esto no sea un problema, ahora que empezábamos a llevarnos bien – al ver que el otro no hablaba, continuó – Bueno, creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi casa. Mi padre debe estar muy enfadado conmigo. _Lo he fastidiado todo._

Le dio la espalda a Sakuragi y empezó a caminar hacia su bolsa de deporte, cuando unas palabras le dejaron clavado en el sitio.

Tú me gustas.

Qué has dicho? – Rukawa se acercó de nuevo al pelirrojo, quien tenía la cara del mismo color de su pelo y la mirada baja.

Qué tú me gustas – repitió, sin levantar la vista del suelo - No me preguntes desde cuando, porque no lo sé. Sólo sé que me gustas mucho, kitsune.

Rukawa apenas si podía creérselo. Sakuragi también sentía algo por él! Una gran sonrisa se formó de nuevo en su cara. Se acercó aún más a su pelirrojo, de manera que apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

Cuando Sakuragi levantó por fin la vista, se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido entre ellos. El chico de los ojos azules levantó una mano y acarició con ella el rostro del chico más alto, quién se estremeció un poco con el contacto y cerró los ojos.

Muy lentamente Rukawa acercó sus labios a los de Sakuragi hasta posarse en ellos. Apenas un roce, suave, tierno. Un beso que fue interrumpido por unas manos en sus hombros que le empujaron hacia atrás, haciendo que se le escapara un grito de dolor.

Qué cojones te pasa? – exclamó, protegiéndose de nuevo el hombro derecho.

Lo-lo siento. No quería hacerte daño. Yo no-no sé que me ha pasado… - tartamudeó Sakuragi.

Te estabas burlando de mí? – preguntó Rukawa en un tono tan gélido que hizo sentir muy mal al pelirrojo.

No! No, no y no! Yo no me estaba burlando de ti! Es que…

Es que qué? – la expresión dura de Rukawa en realidad intentaba disimular su total desconcierto.

Que yo… necesito tiempo para asimilar esta situación. Esto es demasiado nuevo para mí, y me siento muy confundido. Pero sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, de verdad.

El rostro de Rukawa se relajó.

Lo entiendo. Perdóname si he ido muy deprisa. Puedo esperarte todo lo que haga falta – el kitsune sonrió de nuevo, y Sakuragi le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado.

Ya verás que no será mucho – dijo alegre.

oooooooo

Un grupo de seis chicos se dirigían andando a la preparatoria Shohoku. Era ya el mes de junio, y el calor empezaba a notarse.

Estás nervioso? – preguntó Sakuragi.

No – mintió Rukawa.

Puede que te molesten un poco, pero no te preocupes, aquí estamos nosotros para protegerte – dijo Noma.

No necesito protección. Qué pasa, los chicos de la escuela van a lincharme por homosexual? – preguntó despreocupadamente.

No se refiere a los chicos – rió Yohei.

Qué quieres decir?

Verás, en estos dos meses se ve que ha aumentado mucho la venta de revistas yaoi entre las chicas de la escuela – dijo Sakuragi, intentando contener la risa.

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Rukawa.

Cuando llegaron a Shohoku, todas las miradas se posaron en el grupito, especialmente en el chico alto de ojos azules que llevaba tanto tiempo sin aparecer por la escuela. Al momento una polvareda apareció por uno de los lados de edificio principal.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

ES ÉL!

HA VUELTO!

RUKAWA-KUN HA REGRESADO!

Ahí vienen las locas! – exclamó Yohei.

Rápido, formación defensiva! – gritó Takamiya. Al instante los miembros de la gundam se situaron delante de Rukawa y trataron de contener la avalancha de porristas que amenazaba con tirarse encima del pobre zorro, mientras una lluvia de peluches caía sobre él.

Por aquí! – Sakuragi agarró a Rukawa del brazo y ambos lograron entrar ilesos al edificio.

Ya te lo advertimos. Ni declarándote gay vas a librarte de ellas – comentó divertido el pelirrojo mientras se dirigían al aula de Rukawa.

…

Cuando llegaron al aula se encontraron con el tutor/profesor de Rukawa que estaba esperando en la puerta. Ambos chicos se detuvieron y saludaron.

Buenos días, señor Arima.

Buenos días, Sakuragi, Rukawa. Me alegro de verte otra vez por aquí - dijo mirando a su alto alumno.

Gracias. Lamento todas las preocupaciones que le causé.

_Menos mal que el único que sabe lo que ha pasado realmente es el entrenador Anzai. Todos los demás profesores creen que decidí por mi cuenta dejar los estudios para trabajar y que ha sido mi padre el que me convenció de volver._

No te preocupes por eso. Ahora lo importante es que recuperes el tiempo perdido. Todos los profesores te ayudaremos con unas clases de apoyo.

Muchas gracias, señor Arima.

Bueno, yo me voy a mi aula, zorrito. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Ok.

Los chicos se despidieron con un gesto y Rukawa entró en el aula.

_En fin, llegó la hora._

oooooooo

Qué alegría verte por aquí, Rukawa! Sabía que hoy volvías a la escuela pero pensé que aún tardarías un poco en volver a los entrenamientos – dijo Ayako muy contenta al ver entrar a Rukawa en el gimnasio, seguido de Sakuragi. Al momento todos los miembros del equipo que ya habían llegado les rodearon.

Ya te deja el médico que entrenes con normalidad? – preguntó enseguida Miyagi.

Aún no. Pero puedo practicar tiros y ejercicios básicos. Espero no ser una molestia – contestó Rukawa.

Claro que no! Pero conociéndote espero que no intentes forzarte.

Tranquilo Ryo-chin, este genio se ocupará de que el zorro no acabe más lisiado de lo que está HAHAHA! – dijo Sakuragi.

Doa'ho… - murmuró Rukawa.

Teme kitsuneeeee! A quien llamas doa'ho?

Ves a otro doa'ho por aquí?

TEME KITSUNEEE…

Definitivamente algunas cosas no iban a cambiar nunca…

El entrenador Anzai llegó a medio entrenamiento. Lo primero que hizo fue tener una pequeña charla de bienvenida con Rukawa, y después se dirigió a todo el equipo, diciéndoles que aunque hubieran pasado las primeras rondas del torneo de la prefectura no debían confiarse, pues los rivales más difíciles venían ahora.

_Sendoh… _pensó inmediatamente Sakuragi. _Qué hará Rukawa cuando le vea en las finales? La mejor manera de vengarse sería derrotándolo de una manera humillante. Pero quizás no esté en plena forma del todo… bueno, en ese caso se encargará el genio Sakuragi._

Al finalizar el entrenamiento todos se dirigieron a los vestuarios excepto Rukawa y Sakuragi que se quedaron a lanzar unas canastas, charlando animadamente sobre el torneo. Para Ayako y Ryota no era una novedad, ya que en el hospital ya se dieron cuenta que la relación entre ese par de idiotas había mejorado mucho, pero el resto de jugadores quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Sabes algo de Seijuro Ito? – preguntó Sakuragi cuando el último miembro del equipo se despidió.

Ha salido en libertad bajo fianza – respondió tranquilamente el kitsune.

Qué? Y porqué no me lo habías contado?

No hay nada de que preocuparse, doa'ho. Recuerda que no sabe donde encontrarnos, y además la policía le vigila de cerca. Se ve que llevan tiempo tras él. Tendremos que declarar en el juicio, lo sabes, verdad?

Sí, pero eso me da igual. No es un tipejo tan importante como para tener miedo de eso.

Exacto.

Estuvieron en silencio durante cinco minutos, hasta que Sakuragi volvió a hablar.

Bueno zorrito, se acabaron los tiros por hoy. Nada de forzarse.

Está bien.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a los vestuarios como habían hecho sus compañeros hacía casi media hora. Cuando empezaron a desvestirse, Sakuragi se sintió incómodo de pronto y se dio la vuelta para sacarse los pantalones. Rukawa ni se dio cuenta y pasó a las duchas una vez desnudo. Al cabo de unos minutos el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que entrar también. Y lo que vio hizo que su corazón empezara a latir muy fuerte.

El kitsune estaba quieto bajo una ducha, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Una cicatriz blanca relucía en su hombro derecho. El agua bajaba por su cuerpo lentamente, y el chico parecía como si disfrutara de cada gota que le estaba recorriendo la piel. El pelirrojo notó que se estaba excitando. _Qué me pasa? Si le he visto desnudo cientos de veces! Pero ahora… ahora es diferente. _Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ocurre algo, doa'ho? – preguntó Rukawa con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Sakuragi no contestó. Se limitó a caminar hacia la misma ducha donde estaba Rukawa, le aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la pared, le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a besarle con furia.

Rukawa apenas podía respirar, pero le daba igual. Como si se desmayaba ahí mismo por falta de oxígeno. Su doa'ho estaba besándole, con mucha pasión y algo de violencia incluso. Empezó a corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad que su agresor, y ambos chicos empezaron a notar la excitación del otro. Con una mano Rukawa empezó a masturbar al pelirrojo, quien ahogó un gemido al notar el contacto y se separó un poco.

Te gusta? – preguntó Rukawa con voz melosa.

Sí… - respondió el pelirrojo con otro gemido.

Rukawa continuó su labor mientras el chico más alto apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

Te quiero Kaede. Y también te deseo – confesó entre jadeos.

Entonces tómame, Hanamichi.

Qué? – la cabeza de Sakuragi abandonó su cómodo lugar sobre el hombro del kitsune para mirarlo a los ojos. Al escuchar su nombre de pila en los labios de Rukawa se dio cuenta de que él también le había llamado de la misma manera.

Tómame, Hanamichi – repitió. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para facilitarle las cosas al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi empezó a besar la espalda de su zorro, quién apoyaba la cabeza en la pared en espera de que su koibito hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

No… no debería prepararte, o algo así? – preguntó tímidamente.

No hace falta. Estoy listo.

Entonces Sakuragi acopló su pelvis a la de Rukawa y empezó a introducirse en él. Al momento éste último se arrepintió de haber dicho que estaba preparado, pues sintió un gran dolor y se le escapó un grito. Sakuragi se detuvo al instante.

Te he hecho daño? – preguntó preocupado, aunque era evidente que sí.

Un poco… pero no importa, continúa… – jadeó Rukawa.

Estás seguro?

Sí… continúa por favor…

Sakuragi continuó y consiguió introducirse del todo. Muy lentamente empezó a moverse y a jadear. Rukawa se aferraba sin mucho éxito a las baldosas húmedas por el vapor mientras sentía el pecho del pelirrojo aferrado a su espalda y sus labios besando su nuca. De pronto también notó en su miembro las manos de Sakuragi, quien empezó a estimularlo como había hecho él momentos antes. Sólo tardó unos minutos en explotar de placer, y el pelirrojo al verlo acabó él también.

Se quedaron unos segundos en la misma postura: Sakuragi abrazando por la espalda a Rukawa y éste apoyándose en la pared, hasta que el pelirrojo se separó y ambos chicos se dejaron caer al suelo de las duchas, exhaustos.

Ha… ha sido increíble, zorrito… - murmuró Sakuragi.

Sí…

Te he hecho mucho daño? – preguntó preocupado.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Ai shiteiru, Kaede – dijo el pelirrojo, esta vez mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su koi.

Ai shiteiru mo, Hanamichi – dijo a su vez el kitsune, mostrándole de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto le había enamorado.

oooooooo

**Holaaa! He aquí mi primer lemon ruhana, mejor dicho, he aquí mi primer lemon! Qué les ha parecido?**

**En principio este era el último capítulo, pero he pensado de hacer un epílogo más que nada para aclarar lo que pasó con Sendo y darle un final a la historia de ellos dos (será feliz? XD).**


	12. epilogo

**Vuelve conmigo**

**Epílogo**

- No es posible.

- No puede ser.

- Tengo alucinaciones.

Todas las personas que había en las gradas del gimnasio donde se disputaba el partido Shohoku – Ryonan clasificatorio para el campeonato nacional estaban atónitas. Akira Sendoh, el capitán del Ryonan, se había rapado el pelo! Los miembros del equipo de Shohoku también estaban muy sorprendidos.

- Ese es Sendoh? – exclamó Yasuda.

- Eso parece… - dijo Ayako.

Sakuragi y Rukawa se miraron sin decir nada. Un chico bajito se acercó hasta ellos.

- Hola Sakuragi!

- Hola Hikoichi! Qué le ha pasado al pelo del imbécil de tu capitán?

- Eso… veréis, hace unas semanas Sendoh confesó al entrenador Taoka que había sido él el autor de las pintadas de vuestro gimnasio – mientras decía esto su mirada se posó en Rukawa – Le expulsaron tres días, y al volver apareció con el pelo rapado. Es su modo de pedir disculpas.

- Entonces era verdad el rumor – interrumpió Miyagi.

- Pues dile a ese imbécil que no basta con que se corte el pelo para… ! – empezó a gritar Sakuragi, pero Rukawa le contuvo.

- Déjalo, Hanamichi.

Sendoh se estaba acercando al grupito, mirando al número 11 de Shohoku. Ryota le hizo un gesto a Sakuragi y a Hikoichi para que les dejaran solos a él y a Rukawa un momento, el pelirrojo por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo pero una mirada de su koi le indicó que todo iba a estar bien.

- Ho-hola Rukawa… - tartamudeó el ex-puercoespín.

- Porqué lo hiciste? – preguntó secamente.

- Yo… pensé en ello como una broma pesada, no me di cuenta del daño que podría hacerte…

- Lo tenías planeado desde el principio? Fingir ser mi amigo para averiguar algún trapo sucio con que destruirme?

- No! Bueno en realidad… sí, no… la verdad… yo sólo quería demostrar que podía romper la máscara de perfección de Kaede Rukawa…

_Máscara… en eso Sendoh tenía toda la razón… ya era hora de mostrarme tal y como soy. De hecho gracias a él ya no tengo que esconderme más… Aunque aún es temprano para anunciar mi relación con Hana, sobretodo para él…_

- Olvídalo – dijo Rukawa sorprendiendo a Sendoh - Pero no te acerques a mí excepto cuando se trate de marcarme en un partido.

El chico de ojos violeta pareció entenderlo, porque asintió y se dirigió cabizbajo a calentar con el resto de sus compañeros.

- No me digas que le vas a perdonar y que volveréis a ser amigos – murmuró Sakuragi acercándose de nuevo con claro gesto de fastidio.

- Celoso, doa'ho?

- Tú sabes que sí, zorrito – susurró el pelirrojo en su oído.

Rukawa sonrió y Hikoichi se quedó pasmado. _Rukawa sabe sonreír! Qué le habrá dicho Sakuragi? Y porqué ahora parecen llevarse tan bien? Esto tengo que anotarlo, _pensó el asistente del Ryonan. No sólo él había quedado atónito ante la expresividad de la estrella del Shohoku. Los propios compañeros del kitsune aún se sorprendían con el cambio que se había producido en él desde hacía varias semanas. Y es que Rukawa ahora no sólo sonreía cuando estaba a solas con su novio, sino que también lo hacía delante de todos. Aunque ninguno sabía la razón exacta, algunos como Ryota y Ayako, y también el entrenador Anzai, lo intuían.

El partido comenzó, y muy pronto el marcador se decantó favorablemente hacia el Shohoku. Rukawa estaba completamente recuperado y ni siquiera Sendoh podía seguirle el paso, y Sakuragi estaba en plena forma. Al final el equipo rojo ganó el encuentro por una diferencia de 7 puntos, asegurándose la clasificación para el nacional por segundo año consecutivo.

oooooooo

Esa misma noche, dos jóvenes celebraron en la intimidad la victoria.

- E-estás bien, Hana? – preguntó un zorro medio desvanecido, con la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Mu-muy bien, zorrito – respondió.

Aquella noche por primera vez había sido Rukawa el que había tomado a Sakuragi, y ambos no cabían en sí de felicidad: el primero porque por fin había tenido al pelirrojo en sus brazos, y el segundo porque había entregado su virginidad a la persona amada.

- Y pensar que antes no me gustaba que mi padre se fuera de viaje y me dejara solo en casa – bromeó Rukawa.

- Ya no estarás solo nunca más, Kaede – mientras decía esto, Sakuragi abrazó fuertemente a su novio.

- Es una promesa? – preguntó mientras devolvía el abrazo.

- Sí. Es la promesa de que siempre estaremos juntos.

Y la sellaron con un beso.

**Fin**

oooooooo

**Kyaaaaaa! No me lo puedo creer, lo he terminado! Y pensar que no es sólo mi primer fanfic, es que es la primera vez que escribo más de dos páginas seguidas sobre algo! Lo juro!**

**Me lo he pasado tan bien escribiéndolo y leyendo sus reviews que ya tengo pensado otro. De hecho lo pensé mucho antes que este, pero como es bastante más largo decidí primero 'entrenar'. A quien no le guste ver sufrir a Rukawa me parece que no me pondrá en autores favoritos, porque seguirá en la misma línea de "Kae llora Hana consuela". No lo puedo evitar, es el tipo de fanfic que me gusta leer a mí y por tanto el único que quiero escribir.**

**Muchíiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Estaré de vuelta muy prontito (si quieren, claro XD)**

**Besos desde Mallorca!**

**Khira-chan**

**PD: Pido perdón por no haberle causado una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Sendoh... XD**


End file.
